Retos
by fangirlx.x
Summary: En una fiesta surgió una idea para celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto, una serie de retos por cumplir, muchos asistirán y se comprometerán a participar para tener experiencias "normales" de un adolescente ¿Qué sucederá ahora? / Personajes principales; Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke.
1. Reuniones

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

**Nota de Autora:** La temática del fic será de amistad, comedia y sí también parejas pero no serio más bien algo relajado. El contexto de esta historia es un universo de Naruto donde nunca ocurrió la masacre Uchiha, Sasuke es altanero y arrogante pero vive con su familia y nunca abandono Konoha. Es en vísperas del cumpleaños número 16 de Naruto por tanto los demás ya han cumplido los 16 (excepto Hinata que es la menor). Respetaré tanto como me sea posible las personalidades de los personajes. Parejas de la historia: El triangulo SasuHinaNaru y pareja Shikatema. Habrá más guiños por ahí pero nada importante. Gracias especiales a Sasha545 por la corrección del fic.

* * *

**Reuniones.**

Su cabello azulado ondeaba al viento mientras corría hacía la casa de los Yamanaka. Dobló en la esquina y la casa surgió ante sus ojos claros. Detuvo su paso y avanzó tranquila cruzando el jardín repleto de flores e ingresando al enorme invernadero.

El lugar era usado por Ino para las reuniones que hacían; era amplio y espacioso, sólo había que tener cuidado de no dañar las plantas.

Ya todos estaban ahí pero no le prestaron atención a su llegada pues se concentraban en Kiba y Naruto que discutían.

— ¿Ves?— dijo Kiba sonriente — Es más grade.

Naruto rodó los ojos — Hiciste trampa. Estira bien el brazo.

Hinata inclinó un poco la cabeza sin entender que medían, ni por qué Sakura parecía a punto de golpearlos y los demás sólo reían.

—Hinata.

—Shino kun— saludó sentándose a su lado.

Ino la vio y sonrió — Bien ya podemos empezar.

Se subió a la parte alta del invernadero observando a todos los presentes; Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke al fondo con cara de pocos amigos y cerca de ella Gaara y Temari quienes viajaron desde Suna sólo para celebrar con Naruto según lo acordado, sin embargo Kankuro no pudo acompañarlos. Neji, Lee y Sai estaban en misiones, por lo que del grupo que regularmente se reunía, sólo faltaban ellos.

—En nuestra última reunión hace unos meses — En esa ocasión celebraron que todos los nueve novatos ya eran chunnin — decidimos hacer un evento especial por el cumpleaños de Naruto.

La mayoría asintió aunque Hinata estaba segura que se debía más al compromiso hecho a que en realidad recordaran con claridad lo sucedido, todo fue un caos esa vez...

En aquella oportunidad los tres hermanos de la arena estaban presentes y Kankuro llevó sake como sorpresa y todos bebieron un poco. Hinata, Temari y Sakura sabiamente no repitieron, pero los demás hicieron de las suyas; algunos para demostrar que no les afectaba, otros por curiosidad juvenil y no faltó alguien como Gaara que creyó que aquello era algo necesario en una fiesta de "amigos". Por supuesto, sólo consiguieron revelar la poca tolerancia al licor de arroz que poseían.

Empezaron alegres, jugando y riendo. Sasuke, Neji y Gaara serios, pero no dándose por menos ante la ingesta de alcohol de los demás.

Después de la fase de alegría les dio por brindar. Lo hicieron por cualquier cosa que surgía en sus brumosas mentes: por Akamaru, por Gai sensei, por la Hokage, por los ninjas, por el ramen, por Gai de nuevo.

Luego de un rato en el cual Gaara, Neji y Sasuke tuvieron que unirse para detener a un alcohólico y peligroso Rock Lee que repartía golpes por toda la casa de Ino, acabaron llorando penas sobre lo duro de ser shinobis, de no poder ser adolescentes normales, no poder hacer locuras que se hacen comúnmente a sus edades y estar imposibilitados de disfrutar de lleno esa etapa de sus vidas.

—Son unos idiotas— gruñó Sasuke cansado de las quejas. Al parecer el sake lo ponía de peor humor si aquello era posible —Somos shinobis y punto, dejen de llorar por estupideces.

—Si van a quejarse mejor hagan algo y ya— Shikamaru sólo quería que se callaran y lo dejaran dormir.

Ino tuvo una gran y ebria idea en aquel momento pero no encontraba la forma de ponerla en acción.

—Ni siquiera celebré mi cumpleaños— lloró Tenten, ignorando lo del cese a las quejas. —Estaba en misión y nadie lo recordó, ni siquiera me dieron un kunai de obsequio.

— ¿De que te quejas?— soltó Naruto —Yo sólo empecé a celebrarlo cuando me convertí en genin.

— ¿Qué? — Ino estaba escandalizada.

Hinata lo vio con tristeza —Naruto kun.

—Eso— Naruto se sentó junto a Sasuke —Nunca celebré mi cumpleaños antes— sonrió un poco — ¿Con quién lo haría?

En ese momento Hinata estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo. Fue precisamente en ese momento que comprendió que sí le había afectado el sake, por lo me se abrazó a sí misma para evitar cometer una imprudencia.

Gaara entendía el punto de Naruto, él tampoco celebró nunca su cumpleaños. Es más, sólo hacía muy poco Temari y Kankuro discretamente empezaron a "celebrarlo" llevándole galletas y leche en esa fecha.

Ino desapareció unos momentos y cuando regreso traía un pedazo de papel. — ¿Qué cosas locas y no shinobis les gustaría hacer? Apúntenlo.

Naruto fue el primero en anotar un par de garabatos, no muchos escribieron y al final la rubia desapareció de nuevo.

—Shikamaru— llamó Chouji que seguía comiendo —Ino planea algo.

—Lo sé— respondió sin mirarlo.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos detenerla?

—Problemático— Fue lo único que respondió mientras luchaba por apartar la mirada de las piernas de la rubia de moñitos que tenia en frente.

—En tres meses— dijo la rubia con determinación, sonrojada por la bebida —celebraremos en grande tu cumpleaños— trato de señalar a Naruto pero en realidad señalaba a Gaara lo importante es que Naruto entendió el mensaje.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó el rubio feliz.

—En serio— confirmó. Era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su idea — Será todo un evento con días de antelación y será estupendo. Vamos a divertirnos para no arrepentirnos luego de las cosas que no hicimos.

Kiba y Lee empezaron a aplaudir.

— ¿Todos de acuerdo? — preguntó feliz.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en diversos grados, pues algunos ya estaban dormidos en aquel instante y otros no tenían idea de lo que decía la rubia ya que ni atención le prestaron.

...

Y por eso estaban todos ahí.

Solo que algunos recapacitaron tras la noche de la fiesta. Sasuke no iba a asistir, pero había sido obligado a ir por su madre.

—_No faltaras a la fiesta de Naruto— advirtió tajante._

—_No es una fiesta madre. _

—_No me interesa Sasuke. Ve con tus amigos y diviértete— le preocupaba que ese muchacho fuese tan huraño. _

—Estuve trabajando estos meses en el evento— Sakura rodó los ojos, Ino era tan extremista. —El cumpleaños de Naruto es en exactamente cinco días. Hasta entonces, nos reuniremos por las noches y durante el día cumpliremos retos.

— ¿Retos? — preguntó Temari.

—Sí. Aquella noche elegí 5 de los que anotaron y comencé a trabajar en ello. Alguna vez jugaron ¿el Hokage dice? — al ver la cara de Temari y Gaara recordó que no eran de allí. — Consiste en cumplir lo que dice el Hokage. Claro, no es el Hokage de verdad — aclaró — Es alguien dentro del juego que dice qué hacer. Por ejemplo; el Hokage dice todos de pie, todos deberían levantarse. El Hokage dice que le traigan una roca y todos deberían buscar una y dármela. Será algo así, sólo que con las cosas que escribieron aquella vez.

Sasuke se levantó para irse, jamás participaría en esa idiotez.

—Alto Sasuke kun. Todos participarán.

—No lo creo.

—Ahí está el primer problema Ino ¿Quién nos garantiza que todos cumplirán los "retos"?— Shikamaru sabía que entre más rápido viera la rubia el error, más rápido dejaría el tema.

—Esto será divertido. Ese día fuimos sinceros, hay muchas cosas que dejamos pasar, es nuestra oportunidad de hacer algo loco. Con respecto a lo que dicen ya lo solucioné— Saco un pergamino largo con doce círculos con marcas a los lados y un envase con tiras gruesas blancas.

—Eso es... — comenzó Chouji alarmado.

Shikamaru se llevo una mano a la cara, no podía creer que Ino utilizara eso. Debió haber escuchado a Chouji y amarrar a aquella loca a un árbol hasta que se le pasara el efecto del licor.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared, sólo escucharía lo que tenía que decir pues la reacción de Shikamaru le llamó la atención.

—Esto es una técnica creada por el padre de Shikamaru— Todos prestaban atención —Las personas firman con una marca de sangre y así se comprometen a cumplir algún trato. La técnica se encarga de que lo cumplas.

— ¿Cómo funciona? — Kiba estaba entusiasmado.

—Y yo que sé, lo único seguro es que no podrás evitarlo. Cumplirás lo que debes. La urgencia de hacerlo será mayor conforme te resistas.

— ¿Y es seguro? — preguntó Sakura desconfiada.

Ino asintió —Nuestros padres lo han usado desde que eran jóvenes.

— ¿Para qué? — Tenten nunca había oído de esa técnica, sonaba muy útil ¿qué clase de usos le daban?

—Bueno…— Ino desvió la mirada.

—Ellos se embriagaban y apostaban. Sin embargo, cuando el efecto del alcohol se les pasaba, generalmente no cumplían. Es por ello que Shikaku creó esto como solución para evitar que se echaran para atrás en lo que prometían mientras estaban ebrios— explicó Chouji.

Tres shinobis asombrosos que por debilidad tenían la bebida. Naruto recordaba las tres reglas de los shinobis, realmente pondría atención en cumplirlas.

— ¿Y esas cosas? — Kiba señaló las tiras gruesas.

Ino tomo una y la doblo en su muñeca de inmediato se cerró como una pulsera —Consumen muy poco chakra y así indican cuando se cumple lo solicitado. Se supone que aparecerá un círculo negro al cumplir ¿Más dudas?

Todos la miraban, algunos con desconfianza, otros haciéndose a la idea y Naruto brillando de emoción.

—Entonces— siguió Ino —sólo firman, toman una pulsera y eso asegura que todos participaremos.

Sasuke sonrió. Ese fuinjutsu no cambiaba nada ¿por qué habría de firmar aquello? Él no se metería en camisa de once varas por voluntad propia.

Al ver a todos en silencio la rubia rodó los ojos, se mordió el pulgar y firmó —Yo no pienso echarme para atrás. Nos enfrentamos a situaciones de vida o muerte, entramos en peleas constantemente pero nunca hemos hecho algo como esto.

Naruto se levantó y firmó, él no retiraba su palabra. Gaara caminó en silencio, Temari lo veía venir, su hermano apoyaría cualquier cosa que Naruto hiciera. Suspiró resignada y lo siguió. Kiba ya firmaba cuando la rubia llegó hasta la mesa.

Shino miró a Hinata —Esto servirá para estrechar lazos— se puso de pie y avanzó.

Sakura observó a Hinata buscando en ella un poco de cordura, la chica se veía resignada y cuando Ino las miró sin darles muchas opciones se levantaron en silencio.

Tenten llegó junto a Hinata y le sonrió —Esto será divertido, ya verás— le frotó el brazo dándole ánimos.

Ino contempló seria a los únicos tres que se resistían; sus dos compañeros de equipo y Sasuke que caminaba de nuevo a la puerta. — ¿Tanto miedo les da?— quiso picarlos.

—No caeré en eso Ino— Shikamaru no era tan infantil.

—Pierdes el tiempo Yamanaka— Le indicó Sasuke. Naruto se movió para alcanzarlo.

Por otro lado, Temari miraba al Nara —Yo pensé que sería interesante— cruzó la pierna tranquilamente ganándose de inmediato la atención del chico —Si alguno de los retos es una competencia, tal vez podrías obtener aquellas piezas…

Shikamaru frunció el ceño sabía de que le hablaba…

En una misión a Suna mientras Temari le mostraba su casa (ya que él se hospedaría ahí), en un salón encontró un shoji de madera. Las piezas fueron cuidadosamente labradas a mano y se notaban antiguas. Le habían gustado mucho. Temari le dijo que si algún día se enfrentaban de nuevo y ganaba, se las entregaría.

Chouji sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que perdieran, eran todos contra ellos y si Temari presionaba... —Vamos Shikamaru— el muchacho se levantó arrastrando los pies.

Mientras tanto, al fondo, Naruto había tocado un punto clave.

—No metas a mi madre en esto— le amenazó Sasuke furioso.

Naruto alzó las manos fingiendo inocencia —Puede que se me escape decirle a Mikoto san que no quisiste participar en mi cumpleaños.

—Escúchame bien Naruto...

—También podría— continuó el rubio sin darle tiempo de objetar —Decirle que en misiones te alimentas sólo de onigiris.

Sasuke calló mirándolo irritado. Usar a su madre era bajo y lo era aun más amenazarlo con hablarle de su alimentación. Mikoto Uchiha era muy obsesiva con ese tema.

—Esta me la pagarás usuratonkachi— le siseó antes de ponerse en marcha y firmar mal humorado — ¿Y ahora qué?— le espetó a Ino bastante irritado tras ponerse la pulsera.

La mayoría había vuelto a sus lugares, sólo Sasuke y el rubio se quedaron cerca de la muchacha.

—Bien— Ino sacó cinco envases con tapa, eran trasparentes y adentro habían papeles recortados. Parecían estar en blanco. —Dentro de cada uno están las instrucciones y lo que se hará cada día.

—Están en blanco— Kiba tenía buena vista.

—No— Ino sonrió —Están escritos con tinta especial, Sai me la prestó. Cuando se abre el envase y el papel está en contacto con el aire fresco después de diez horas aparece la escritura— Ino miro el reloj faltaba un minuto para las nueve. —Naruto ¿qué envase elijes?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, deprisa.

El chico se acercó y tomó el envase del centro. La chica asintió y lo abrió.

—Cada uno debe tomar un papel— Todos lo hicieron y ella se quedó con el último. —Mañana a las siete deben esperar las instrucciones, todos deben estar afuera de su casa.

— ¿Tan temprano? — se quejó el rubio.

—Sí.

—Oye Ino— Kiba la vio serio —Tú hiciste todo esto ¿cómo sabemos que serás justa y no harás trampa al saber de antemano los retos?

—No sé el orden en el que están.

—Aun así— soltó cruzándose de brazos.

Ino suspiró se movió para que vieran su pierna mostrando la pulsera que usaba desde el día de la fiesta en su tobillo. —Esto lo hice la noche de la fiesta para no arrepentirme después. Prometí organizar todo, ser honesta, cumplir como los demás y no decir nada, ¿Ven los puntos negros? son la prueba de que no hago trampa.

—Está bien Ino, te creemos— Chouji cerró el tema.

La muchacha asintió —Entonces es todo por hoy. Mañana nos vemos aquí a las siete de la noche.

Se despidieron y marcharon a sus casas, cada uno mirando la pulsera en su muñeca ¿En qué rayos se habían metido?

.

.

.

* * *

Este es el inicio como el intro de la historia, será un fic cortito con un capitulo por reto. Como dije en otro fic no me considero graciosa pero es que cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito bastante y tengo escenas sueltas de varios retos, así que me anime a ver qué tal me va.

Muchas gracias a quienes se animen a leer esta historia, agradeceré de corazón sus comentarios.

Por último el fic está dedicado a **Sasha545** una gran chica y estupenda escritora la recomiendo muchísimo, tienen que leer sus historias si no lo han hecho; Love is es una joya Itahina y team seven la mejor opción para este trío que me inspiro a escribir de ellos. Y por supuesto recalcar y agradecer su ayuda con la corrección de este fic muchísimas gracias.


	2. Reto 1 Dame tu ropa

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

Agradecimientos a Sasha por la corrección.

* * *

**Reto 1- Dame tu ropa.**

.

Hinata se preparó, revisó que tuviera todo lo necesario y salió cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada. Esperó afuera de la casa de Ino mientras el sol calentaba la mañana.

Cuando sólo faltaba un minuto para las siete, no apartó la vista del papel y para su sorpresa las letras surgieron legibles y seguidas.

_Debes obtener una prenda de Shino Aburame._

_Reglas_…

Las leyó dos veces... ¿Eso era todo? la chica sonrió aliviada mientras se encaminaba a casa de su amigo.

…

—Maldición.

Naruto corría escaleras abajo en un pantaloncillo corto y una camiseta vieja sin mangas algo pequeña. Apenas quedaba un minuto para las siete. Logró salir del edificio casi de milagro a la hora indicada, para variar se había quedado dormido.

Abrió el papel donde ya aparecían las letras y las leyó... _¿Prenda?_ frunció el ceño, siguió leyendo y su boca se abrió con horror.

_Reglas_

_-No puedes volver a tu casa._

_-No puedes pedirle a nadie que saque algo de tu casa por ti._

Observó la ropa vieja que usaba para dormir, su gorro negro y sus pies descalzos _¡Mierda!_

...

Tenten llegó a eso de las ocho a casa de Ino. La rubia había salido, lo cual era lógico dado que no podían volver a sus casas. Quiso golpearse por tonta.

Se quedó pensando y decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Con algo de suerte la encontraría pronto.

…

Kiba localizó a Sakura por su aroma y llegó junto a ella en un parpadeo.

—Oi.

Sakura lo miró algo decepcionada, adivinando que era él quien tenía que obtener su prenda.

—Tampoco me alegra, ¿Sabes?— Kiba adivinó sus pensamientos —Dame algo y acabemos con esto.

Una anciana que pasaba junto a ellos los miró feo.

Sakura rodó los ojos y buscó su guante. Sin embargo antes de dárselo recapacitó.

—Con una condición.

— ¿Qué? — el castaño no lo creía —En ninguna parte habían condiciones.

—Pero yo tengo una.

— ¿Y si no se me da la gana?

—No es difícil. Sólo dime dónde encontrar a Temari san.

Kiba se lo pensó. No obstante no era difícil lo que la chica le estaba pidiendo, localizar a alguien eso no era nada para él.

Se concentró en el aroma de la mayor de los hermanos de la arena.

—Al oeste de la aldea ¡puaj! — arrugó la nariz —Cerca del puesto de mariscos.

Sakura sonrió y le entrego su guante —Gracias.

El castaño observó el guante y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se preguntaba cómo le habría ido a sus amigos.

...

Hinata caminaba tranquila con el pañuelo de Shino resguardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había sido fácil, en cuanto Shino la vio le extendió la prenda.

—_Gracias Shino kun. _

—_No es nada. _

— _¿Y a quien debes buscar tú?_

—_Naruto. _

— _¡Oh!— Hinata miró hacia un lado —Ya veo. _

—_Hubieras preferido que fuera él y no yo— no había resentimiento ni reclamo en su voz, a Shino no le molestaba, entendía los sentimientos de su compañera. _

—_Nooo— Hinata lo vio sonrojada —Yo estoy feliz de que fueras tú— hubiese sido demasiado pedirle una prenda a Naruto. _

_Shino sólo asintió y partió en busca del rubio. _

Había decidido ir a la casa de su sensei. Cualquiera que la buscara podría encontrarla fácilmente ahí. No quería darle problemas a quien tuviera que pedirle una prenda.

Sin embargo, una sombra oscura surgió de la nada ante ella. Hinata dio un paso atrás pero la envolvió de inmediato. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer lo que la atacó... arena.

¿Por qué estaba Gaara kun atacándola? Soltó un gritito al sentir la arena colarse dentro de su chamarra. Movió las manos sin saber qué hacer, no podía abrir los ojos pues la arena entraría en ellos.

A pesar de todo, sólo segundos después se encontró libre. No había rastro de la arena ni de Gaara. Hinata parpadeó confundida. La brisa que movió los árboles la alertó. Bajó la vista comprobando su temor ¿a dónde había ido su chamarra?

...

Sasuke iba despacio, se había encontrado con Chouji y Shikamaru por el camino. Éste último en medio de un bostezo le pidió una prenda así que Sasuke le dio uno de sus protectores y continúo.

Se encontró a su objetivo junto a Ino, que le entregaba algo que no distinguió. Se detuvo frente la chica de moñitos que sonrió al verlo.

—Buenos días— dijo mientras le entregaba un pañuelo.

—Buenas— les dijo a las chicas mientras tomaba lo que le ofrecía y se marchaba.

Iba en busca de Naruto cuando sintió la presencia de Gaara. Dobló la esquina esperando encontrarse con él, pero ahí no estaba el pelirrojo, sólo una chica de espaldas; reconoció el largo cabello azulado.

—Hyuga.

Ella se volteó sorprendida y Sasuke tuvo un vistazo de la muchacha.

Su rostro estaba muy rojo. No llevaba su característica chamarra, solamente traía puesta una camisa de malla negra algo transparente que dejaba entrever el top negro que llevaba, ¿Cuántas veces se topó con ella o salieron en misiones en grupo sin sospechar que tras ese abrigo se escondía... todo eso?

Tras detallarla cayó en cuenta que lucía afectada, incluso ¿temblaba? — ¿Estás bien?

—Y...yo— no podía pensar bien. En un vano intento trató de cubrirse con los brazos pero eso distrajo a Sasuke que guió su mirada al busto de la chica. Hinata captó el rumbo de su mirada y perdió el control, todo se oscureció.

Sasuke la atrapó a tiempo antes de que llegara al suelo. Se quedó de cuclillas con la chica en brazos ¿y ahora qué hacía?

Vio como el sonrojo desaparecía de su rostro. Ella tenía pestañas largas a las cuales nunca les prestó atención. Bueno nunca la había tenido _tan cerca_ tampoco. -_Es liviana_– pensó, a punto de levantarse sin dejar de mirar su rostro.

— ¿Qué hace con Hinata sama?

Alzo la vista y se encontró con un serio Neji Hyuga que lo miraba molesto con pinta de estar apenas regresando de alguna misión.

—Nada— le dijo de inmediato, irritado ante el tono que usó. Había una razón por la que no le agradaba mucho el Hyuga. Se parecían, su carácter era similar y detestaba eso.

— ¿Por qué esta inconsciente? — le exigió saber con rudeza.

—Yo que sé, solo se desmayó— _estúpido altanero._

—Entréguemela— le ordenó.

Sasuke parpadeó - _¿y este imbécil qué se cree?_ - Inconscientemente acercó a la muchacha un poco.

Neji se agachó a su lado estirando las manos, esperando que le diera a su prima —Ahora— remarcó al notar que su protegida no llevaba la ropa de siempre —La llevaré a casa.

No es que le importara tener a la chica en brazos, de hecho para él era mejor deshacerse de ella, pero detestaba de sobremanera que le ordenaran algo. —No puede ir a su casa.

Neji se sorprendió — ¿Por qué no?

¡Oh sí! Sasuke tenía información que él no —Es algo privado— respondió con petulancia.

Neji abrió mucho los ojos, se encontraba a su prima desmayada en brazos de un chico, no llevaba su chamarra, no podía volver a la casa y era algo privado.

—Que le hicis...

— ¿Qué hacen con Hinata? — Naruto encontró extraño todo el cuadro.

Los dos de cuclillas, Sasuke con Hinata en brazos, Neji con una mano en su brazo como tratando de jalarla hacia él y Hinata... no traía la chamarra. Recordó de inmediato la misión de seis meses atrás.

. . . . .

_Hacia un calor infernal y Naruto no entendía como Shino y Hinata seguían con aquellas pesadas ropas._

—_Oi Kiba, ¿por qué no se quitan eso? _

_Kiba ya se había deshecho de su propia chaqueta —Bueno creo que lo de Shino es por algo de sus Kikaichūs. _

— _¿Y qué hay de Hinata? _

_Kiba sonrió enigmático. Sólo una vez había visto a Hinata sin aquella prenda y ella casi muere de pena —Digamos que tiene dos buenas razones para usarla. _

_. . . . . _

Naruto no entendió en aquel momento y no preguntó tampoco, pues la chica era muy tímida y no quería incomodarla, pero ahora veía claramente las dos buenas razones que le mencionó esa vez el Inuzuka.

—Vaya— lo soltó sin pensar ganándose un imperceptible cabeceo por parte de Sasuke y una mirada homicida cortesía de Neji. — ¿Qué?

El comentario incluso los hizo olvidar el hecho de que Naruto vestía una ropa completamente ridícula acompañada de un gorro negro.

—Suficiente— Neji estaba harto. Iba a sacar a su prima de ahí, pero ella comenzó a moverse.

Hinata parpadeó despacio sintiéndose mareada, se medio incorporó sentándose en el suelo y sintió una par de manos que la ayudaban "_Ya puede soltarla_" escuchó y reconoció la voz de su primo. Miró en su dirección.

— ¿Niisan?

El chico le hizo esa mueca que ella identificaba como su intento de una sonrisa. Vio sus manos y supo que no era él quien la sostenía volteó y se quedó quieta, Sasuke Uchiha estaba muy cerca de su rostro y eran sus brazos los que la sostenían.

— ¿Estás bien? — vio al frente a Naruto que se agachaba junto a ella —Te estás poniendo roja.

Hinata contempló al rubio de ojos azul cielo mirarla preocupado, la camisa que llevaba le quedaba ajustada y permitía que se marcaran sus músculos y sus brazos fuertes quedaban expuestos.

Naruto supo que algo andaba mal al ver la mirada perla vagar por su pecho alzó la mano y la puso en su frente — ¿Tienes fiebre?

Hinata sonrió, aquello era un sueño era imposible que estuviera en brazos de Sasuke Uchiha mientras un Naruto con ropa muy sugestiva le tomaba la temperatura y todo a vista y paciencia de su primo.

Naruto sonrió al verla sonreír, tal vez lo rojo de su rostro sólo era efecto de no llevar aquella pesada ropa —Por cierto, te ves muy linda así.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par recordando el incidente con la arena, la chamarra y su encuentro con el pelinegro. No era un sueño, aun seguía en brazos de Sasuke, ahora su primo estaba ahí y hasta Naruto la miraba, era una pesadilla.

Neji vio la cabeza de su prima caer inerte hacia atrás quedando de nuevo en brazos de Sasuke quien empezaba a encontrar cómico eso de los desmayos de la muchacha.

Neji frunció el ceño —La llevaré a casa.

—No puedes llevarla— advirtió Naruto.

Neji lo miró irritado. Al parecer todo el mundo sabía algo que él no —Me llevaré a mi prima— declaró obstinado.

Sasuke no hizo intento de soltarla.

—Mejor la llevo yo— ofreció Naruto al ver que ese era el problema que tenían cuando los encontró.

—No— dijeron ambos a coro haciéndolo respingar.

Shino apareció sorprendiéndolos. Se acercó a Naruto y le arrebató el gorro negro.

—Oye.

Se agachó y tomó a Hinata en brazos —La llevaré con Kurenai sensei.

Los otros tres chicos vieron como se la llevó poniéndose de pie despacio.

— ¿Tú no estabas en una misión Neji? — le preguntó Naruto.

—Regresé hoy y salgo mañana.

Naruto asintió

— ¿Por qué estás vestido así? — ahora fue el turno de Neji para preguntar.

—No puedo volver a casa.

El Hyuga rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ne Sasuke?

— ¿Qué? — Respondió comenzando a caminar.

—Préstame ropa, ¿sí?

Neji los dejó irse y fue directo a buscar a Tenten para que le explicara qué rayos sucedía con todos. Claro al llegar a su casa le informaron para su gran frustración, que la muchacha no estaba.

...

Sasuke no pudo entrar a su casa pero Naruto sí, Mikoto le buscó ropa adecuada y le preparo un suculento desayuno-almuerzo. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y ella le comenzó a platicar de su hijo.

Naruto le explicó lo que jugaban y ella se mostro alegre al saber que Sasuke interactuaba más con sus amigos. Cuando Naruto salió casi una hora con un bento para Sasuke se encontró con que lo esperaba furioso.

—Deja de contarle todo a mi madre— siempre criticó a Shisui por andar chismoseando todo lo que hacía Itachi y como castigo divino, a él Naruto le hacía lo mismo.

—No le conté todo— se defendió.

— ¿Ah no?

—Nop, sólo le conté parte.

—Eres un...

—Ya cálmate— sabía que pronto lo golpearía —Ayúdame a buscar a Chouji.

— ¿Chouji?

—Sí, necesito una prenda de él, ¿recuerdas?

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la aldea.

— Creo que Shino debía obtener mi prenda.

Sasuke rodó los ojos _¿no fue obvio?_

...

Gaara vio a su hermana bajar lista para ir a la casa de Ino Yamanaka. Ellos simplemente alquilaron otra habitación en el hostal. Lo que le extrañó fue ver que traía una de sus camisas.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Necesitaba una prenda— salió seguida de su hermano.

—No sospeché de ti— dijo con voz calma, pasó el día esperando que alguien tratara de obtener alguna prenda suya pero nadie lo atacó.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — Temari reparó en la bolsa grande que traía — ¿Y qué es eso?

—La prenda que obtuve.

Parpadeó, a Sakura le había dado una liga — ¿Quien rayos te dio algo tan grande? un momento… ¿obtuviste?

— ¿Cómo que darme? — preguntó Gaara extrañado.

Temari tuvo un mal presentimiento —Gaara ¿qué hiciste exactamente?

...

Hinata había conseguido ropa de su sensei. No era grande, pero Kami sabía que agradecía lo que fuera. Tuvo que explicarle a su primo el juego, pues llegó casi histérico al no encontrar a Tenten en casa. Le encomendó que se cuidara y lamentó no estar para participar, pero Hinata temía que no había sido del todo sincero con eso último.

Llegó temprano junto a Tenten y Sakura para ayudar a Ino con todo. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. Cuando Gaara cruzó el lugar y se plantó frente a ella todos los miraron.

El chico la miró, bajó un poco la cabeza y le dijo — Hinata Hyuga, lamento mucho el mal entendido de hoy.

Todos quedaron extrañados menos Temari que lucía entre divertida y avergonzada por lo sucedido con su hermano.

—Hinata san— dijo la rubia acercándose —Él pensó que los métodos para obtener la prenda debían ser de carácter shinobi.

— ¡Ah! — Hinata estaba apenada —Co...comprendo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? —- preguntaron a coro Kiba y Naruto.

—N...no fue nada— miró cohibida a Gaara —Todo está bien— Quería enterrar el tema a toda costa.

La mayoría lo dejó pasar por consideración a Hinata.

Rieron y comieron contando anécdotas de misiones. Kiba narró como lo noqueó un terrible olor en medio de una misión y Hinata tuvo que cargarlo a duras penas por medio bosque.

Para descontento de Shikamaru, Ino contó como éste se enredó en una planta y casi lo descubre el enemigo. Shikamaru casi se fue de la reunión pues Temari no dejaba de reír.

—Oh vamos bebe llorón, no huyas.

Mientras comían, por señas Kiba le pidió la salsa a Hinata. Ella estiró la mano para tomarla pero Sasuke lo hizo al mismo tiempo y sus manos se rozaron. Hinata apartó la mano sonrojada al recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana y Sasuke por reflejo hizo lo mismo.

Hinata miró de reojo a Sasuke para ver si tomaría de nuevo la salsa. Al no verlo moverse la agarró y se la dio a Kiba. Lo vio de soslayo por curiosidad y se encontró con su mirada oscura. Respingó y fue por agua como disculpa, quería tomar aire fresco.

—Hinata— apareció frente a ella rascándose la cabeza.

—Naruto kun— dijo sorprendida

—Lamento lo de Gaara.

_¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_ luego recordó lo buenos amigos que eran. —No tienes por qué disculparte— respondió suave, él era muy considerado.

—Seguro te asustaste— podía imaginar su reacción.

Hinata negó —Me sorprendí mucho, pero no me asusté.

— ¿No? — era lo normal. Las personas le temían a gente como él o Gaara, ser atacado por arena asustaría a cualquiera.

—No— sonrió ante la expresión curiosa del rubio —No entendía que sucedía pero no tenía por qué temerle.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es tu amigo— Naruto parpadeó, Hinata se sonrojó y se mordió el labio —Sé que confías en él así que no tengo motivos para dudar.

Naruto sintió algo cálido en el pecho al escucharla, se quedaron en silencio un momento y la joven se disculpó y entró de nuevo.

Cada uno devolvió la prenda a su respectivo dueño, Hinata recibió la suya con otra disculpa del pelirrojo.

A eso de las nueve y diez el siguiente envase fue abierto y los papeles repartidos. Media hora después se despidieron cansados.

—Sasuke ¿qué crees que haremos mañana? – Le preguntó Naruto.

Se quedó pensando —No tengo idea pero mejor duérmete vestido— le dijo burlón.

Sonrieron y se despidieron, cada uno dirigiéndose a su casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, aquí tienen el primer reto, iremos de lo facilito a... lo interesante XD poco a poco se irá armando el caos con lo que le tocará hacer a cada uno.

De nuevo gracias a **Sasha **por el apoyo y la corrección.

Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas

**Namikaze Rock: **La historia va girar en torno a Hinata ya sea con Naruto o Sasuke y como secundaria Shikamaru y Temari.

**ania-coug, Methy, Namikaze Rock, LaCrazyWriter, Sasha545, guest.**


	3. Reto 2 Inflitrados

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

Agradecimientos a Sasha por la corrección.

* * *

**Reto 2- Infiltrados.**

**.  
**

Hinata se encontraba fuera de su casa a la hora indicada. Había despedido a Neji unos momentos antes y esperaba impaciente que el papel en su mano le revelara el reto del día.

En el momento exacto las letras surgieron.

_Entra en la habitación de Kiba Inuzuka._

_Reglas_

_-No las hay pero los últimos en cumplir el reto tendrán castigo mañana._

Apenas terminó de leer saltó a los tejados y se apresuró. Había tenido demasiada suerte los dos días, no iba a quedarse de última para recibir un castigo.

Entró a los terrenos de los Inuzuka donde muchos perros deambulaban con plena libertad de ir y venir. Generalmente shinobis fuera de la familia debían esperar para entrar o los canes más jóvenes podían atacarlos, pero ella no tenía ese problema. Tocó a pesar de que Tsume le decía constantemente que no era necesario.

—Adelante— Hana la recibió con una sonrisa —Buen día Hinata chan.

—Buen día Hana san.

—Kiba está en su habitación.

—Gracias, con permiso— Llego al final del pasillo y tocó la puerta.

—Pasa Hinata— más que por el olor sabía que era ella porque nadie más tocaba las puertas en esa casa.

—Buen día Kiba kun.

—Buenos días, dame un segundo, siéntate.

Lo hizo en el banco del fondo acariciando a Akamaru que se acercó a ella moviendo el rabo. Observaba al muchacho mover y remover cosas; estaba tensando una cuerda — ¿Qué haces Kiba kun?

— ¡Oh! Bueno, leíste la nota ¿no? Los últimos serán castigados así que antes de salir dejaré una trampa para el que intente entrar a mi habitación, así no tendré que preocuparme de nada.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, ella no había pensando en eso. Ahora sentía que había entrado con trampas a casa de su amigo, como si hubiese usado la confianza que le tenía para cumplir su reto.

Kiba se volvió al no recibir respuesta. Se la encontró con la cabeza baja y las manos apretadas sobre su chamarra.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Hinata? — se acercó y ella no hizo ademán de haberlo escuchado. Se arrodilló — ¿Qué pasa? — ella negó suavemente, le alzó el mentón para que lo viera, parecía avergonzada y culpable — ¿Qué sucedió? — su amiga era tan reservada.

—Yo... lo siento mucho.

Volvió a bajar el rostro Kiba se fijo en su muñeca, dos marcas negras lucían en la pulsera y lo comprendió.

Empezó a reír —Vaya, no esperé eso. Golpe bajo.

Lo miró de inmediato —Yo no.

—Lo sé— dijo callándola y revolviéndole el cabello —No seas tonta— Contempló sus intentos de trampa —Supongo que mejor no pierdo el tiempo.

—Lo siento.

—Olvídalo— Asintió —Ahora debo ir yo a una trampa mortal— ella lo vio alarmada —Tal vez me traume de por vida.

—Kiba kun...

El chico le sonrió y levantó su papel mostrándole. Hinata sonrió negando indulgentemente. Ambos partieron despidiéndose de Hana y con Akamaru junto a ellos.

...

Tenten saludó a Choza Akimichi mientras le explicaba que necesitaba entrar un momento a la habitación de Chouji. El hombre sonrió pues su hijo le informó sobre el juego que estaban llevando a cabo, por lo cual la dejó pasar sin preguntas.

Tenten sólo dio un paso adentro, esperó y el círculo negro índico que había cumplido.

Salió dando las gracias y volviendo a su casa.

...

Ino casi sufrió un infarto cuando una tormenta de arena se coló por su ventana, se pegó a la pared mientras la arena tomaba la forma de Gaara del desierto.

—Lamento la interrupción— dijo con aquella voz profunda.

—N...no es nada— le sonrió aun sorprendida por la inesperada visita.

El muchacho revisó su pulsera y tras un cabeceo de despedida desapareció en otra nube de arena.

—Eso fue taaaan... — negó recordando el castigo. Debía ir de inmediato a la casa de Tenten.

...

Naruto no había dejado de dar vueltas en su apartamento preocupado ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer?

Una cucaracha subió por su pie sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Rayos! — se sacudió sacándosela de encima.

Fue al cajón del fondo donde tenía los insecticidas y persiguió a la dichosa cucaracha por el departamento entero fumigando todo el lugar. Salió tosiendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al menos eso espantaría un poco a sus indeseados inquilinos.

El aire fresco lo ayudó a pensar; sólo había una persona que podía ayudarlo. Se fue de inmediato a casa de su mejor amigo.

...

Kiba miraba con horror al hombre frente a él ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse así? Pero cual era la probabilidad que confundiera la habitación de Sakura con la de sus padres.

—Tú tienes mucho que explicar jovencito.

...

Shikamaru se despidió de Chouji que caminó en dirección a la casa de los Aburame. Tenía suerte. Si tuviera que elegir en que habitación entrar preferiría la de Shino en lugar de la de Temari pero de nada servía quejarse. Lo mejor era pensar un plan pues la rubia no lo pondría fácil.

...

Naruto entró a la zona Uchiha saludando a todos al pasar. No podía perder el tiempo así que trató de entrar por la ventana de Sasuke o Mikoto san le caería con preguntas sobre su hijo y lo retrasaría. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la ventana salió volando hacia atrás atrapado en una red y algo pasó a su lado veloz pero no pudo ni reconocerlo.

Segundos después tras intentar soltarse sin éxito Sasuke apareció a su lado.

— ¿Creíste qué sería tan fácil usuratonkachi?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Entrar a mi cuarto— soltó cruzándose de brazos —Le dije a mi madre que no te dejara entrar y puse trampas en la ventana.

Apenas iba rumbo al hotel de Gaara cuando sintió que sus trampas se activaron y volvió para atrapar al incauto que había tratado de burlarlo.

—No tengo que entrar a tu cuarto teme.

— ¿Qué?

—De hecho, sí fue fácil— la rubia salió por la ventana sonriente con los dos círculos negros en su pulsera —Sólo espere que Naruto activara la trampa— Les guiñó un ojo y con un movimiento de su abanico desapareció.

— ¡Maldición!

—Bájame— Naruto se removía.

Sasuke lo vio molesto —Debería dejarte ahí por idiota.

—Oi.

Lo liberó y le dio una mirada enfadado — ¿Crees qué será fácil? ahora Gaara seguro ya cumplió su reto y regresó.

— ¿Debes entrar a la habitación de Gaara? — preguntó levantándose del suelo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ¿Por qué hacía preguntas tan obvias? —Sí.

—Te ayudaré.

— ¿Qué?

—Te ayudaré, vamos— se sacudió la ropa para ponerse en marcha.

Algo no cuadraba ahí —Espera un momento ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Naruto fingió indignación ante su pregunta pero ante la mirada oscura resopló —Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudarás después.

Sasuke lo pensó, no iba a arriesgarse a quedar de último —Bien pero primero por Gaara.

—De acuerdo.

Empezaron a correr.

— ¿Y a casa de quien debes entrar para necesitar ayuda?

Naruto suspiro —No una es casa es una mansión— Y sólo eso necesitó Sasuke para entender —Si el líder del clan Hyuga me atrapa en la habitación de su primogénita puedo darme por muerto.

¿La habitación de la Hyuga eh? —No exageres— sólo debían ser cuidadosos.

— ¿Cómo esperas que burlemos el Byakugan? si alguien lo activa y nos detecta estamos perdidos.

Ellos eran shinobis infiltrarse debía ser cosa de niños —Será sencillo ya verás.

Gaara fue pan comido al parecer tras lo de Hinata no planeaba usar de nuevo métodos "shinobis" en los retos. Lo curioso fueron los gritos desde la habitación de Temari.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—No sabía que...

—Deja de verme.

—No te estoy viendo.

—Claro que lo hacías.

Silencio…

—Fuera.

—Escucha no sabía…

—Largo Shikamaru— la puerta se abrió y Temari apareció envuelta en una toalla — ¿Qué ven? — les riñó a Sasuke y Naruto.

Shikamaru salió dócil con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La chica les tiró la puerta en la cara.

— ¿Cómo iba saber que saldría del baño? — soltó ante la mirada de los otros tres chicos.

Al final se fueron al recordar el castigo y que Naruto aun no cumplía su reto.

—Bien ¿y ahora?— preguntó Naruto frente al complejo Hyuga.

—Siento pocas personas dentro— Sasuke se concentró —La opción es ocultar nuestra presencia y entrar por la zona norte.

Naruto asintió y lo siguió. Saltaron la pared que rodeaba el sitio y se ocultaron tras unos arbustos.

—Kami este lugar es enorme— murmuró Naruto — ¿Cómo sabremos cual es la habitación de Hinata?

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Una mujer apareció en el pasillo llevando sábanas —Mira— le dijo —Ella debe saber dónde está.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Planeas preguntarle?

—Algo así.

Vio los ojos de su amigo tornarse rojos —No hablas en serio.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?— susurró.

—Kaede— otra chica más joven llegó junto a la otra.

—Lleva éstas primero a la habitación de Hinata sama por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Los chicos sonrieron y despacio empezaron a seguirla desde el patio. La perdieron un segundo mientras entraba por un pasillo a un ala grande de aquel lugar, ingresaron al edificio pendientes en todo momento de que nadie se acercara, esperaron tras un armario hasta que salió de una habitación y se alejó.

— ¿Es esa?

Sasuke no respondió solo se apresuro a entrar y Naruto lo siguió.

La habitación era bastante sencilla aunque muy grande, no había nada que destacara por ser muy femenino, las paredes pintadas de un azul pálido, la sabana lavanda en la cama grande, un enorme armario donde bien cabrían dos personas, una cómoda con un par de objetos y un cepillo y al pie de la cama un baúl.

Naruto se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera planeando su ruta de escape. Vio a Sasuke vagar con la mirada por el lugar y él lo hizo también.

La cama era enorme, pero Hinata era más bien pequeña ¿No sobraría mucho espacio? por alguna razón se imaginó a sí mismo en la cama. Sacudió la cabeza y notó que a los lados de la cama habían varias gavetas.

Sasuke estaba por decirle que había sido suficiente y que debían irse cuando vio a Naruto abrir el segundo cajón.

— ¿Qué haces? — le chistó.

Naruto no le respondió así que se aproximó dispuesto a golpearlo y largarse. Habían tenido suerte y no debían presionar su situación. Se quedó de pie mirando lo mismo que su amigo.

Casi toda la ropa era blanca solo unas pocas prendas color piel. Naruto y Sasuke pensaron lo mismo ¿Por qué tuvo que haber abierto aquel cajón?

Sasuke parpadeó, estaba por moverse cuando el rubio estiró la mano — ¿Qué hac... — se cortó al verlo alzar la prenda.

Naruto no sabía que le pasaba pero entre tantas bragas y sostenes (grandes sostenes) le entró curiosidad ¿cómo se sentirían? el sostén era suave, muy suave.

—Deja eso baka— Sasuke le riñó saliendo de su sorpresa.

—Suave— susurró ignorándolo con un leve sonrojo.

—Naruto— trato de sacarlo de su estupor, estiró la mano en su dirección para sacudirlo.

—Suave— repitió y para sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto le plantó el sostén en la mano — ¿Ves?

Sasuke se paralizó, sólo una idea surgió en su cabeza... ¿era de seda?

Los dos tuvieron un recuerdo de la sonrojada Hinata del día anterior. Eso despertó algo raro en los muchachos.

Sasuke le estampó el sostén en el pecho —Me largo.

Naruto atrapó la prenda antes de que cayera —Esper...

Escucharon pasos, pasos suaves pero cercanos.

Naruto lo vio aterrado y Sasuke se quedó quieto. Los pasos se acercaban y por fin reaccionaron.

Eran shinobis, chunnin entrenados que habían cumplido numerosas misiones, pero en ese momento eran un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas.

Sasuke se metió en el armario comprobando que en efecto era grande. Naruto quiso meterse bajo la cama pero ésta tenía cajones incluso abajo ¿Qué tanto guardaba? Los pasos sonaban más cerca y veloz entró al armario también.

—Largo— Sasuke lo empujó.

—Muévete— Naruto forcejeó metiéndose en el fondo. Ambos quedaron protegidos por un par de chamarras.

La puerta se abrió y se quedaron de piedra. Hinata entró con el pelo húmedo y parte de la ropa mojada ¿Cómo lo sabían? Porque el armario tenia ranuras y justo en ese momento rogaban que no se viera tanto hacia dentro como ellos veían hacia afuera.

Sasuke notó con espanto como el idiota de Naruto dejo el cajón abierto y cuando vio a su amigo comprobó que el muy imbécil aun tenía el sostén en su mano.

Hinata abrió el cajón bajo la cama y saco una toalla. _Así que eso guardaba _pensó el rubio.

Claro, lo siguiente que hizo no lo esperaron, Hinata empezó a bajarse la cremallera.

Los chicos tragaron grueso, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. La peli azul colocó la prenda mojada sobre el baúl, bajó la mirada y tanteó la camisa negra de malla, tocando su espalda, su hombro y su pecho.

—También se mojó— Había quedado en el fuego cruzado de una guerra de agua entre Kiba y Akamaru.

No debían estar viendo, deberían cerrar los ojos ya que no se les ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarse atrapar. Hinata jamás se enfadaría, sólo tenían que guardar el sostén, cerrar la gaveta y fingir que sólo cumplían con el reto. Ella se sonrojaría pero incluso los escoltaría fuera.

Sólo en ese momento Naruto percibió con pánico que había dejado el cajón abierto. Había sido un tonto, pero al menos ella no se había percatado. _Que no sospeche, que no sospeche_ se repetía.

Cuando vieron a Hinata empezar a alzarle la camisa de malla supieron que era el momento de cerrar los ojos pero sus cuerpos no les obedecieron. La piel blanca quedó al descubierto lentamente y sólo el top negro los separaba de apreciar su generoso busto. Se les secó la garganta.

Sasuke se repetía mentalmente que no era un vulgar mirón pervertido, pero no podía apartar la vista. Por su parte, Naruto estaba en una situación parecida. Hinata abrió el botón de su pantalón y lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo, se agachó a levantarlo y lo puso sobre la chamarra.

Contemplaron desde su escondite las piernas torneadas de la muchacha, la curva de su espalda y su pequeña cintura. El calor inicial era ahora un incendio dentro de ellos.

Sabían dos cosas: uno, si Hinata Hyuga supiera que les hacía un striptease privado moriría y dos, que si continuaba desvistiéndose no aseguraban tener la determinación para no mirar. Sus mentes ya no funcionaban coherentemente mirando su figura en ropa interior.

Ella tomó la toalla y se seco el cabello con delicadeza, les dio la espalda y apreciaron con cuidado su trasero.

Naruto apretó el sostén. Tenían que mantener su chakra controlado o ella los detectaría, pero Hinata no estaba haciéndoselos fácil.

Cuando la joven se giró a los cajones, aguantaron la respiración al temerse descubiertos pero ella sólo frunció un poco el ceño y lo cerró, sacando un pantalón desde otro cajón el cual se metió con cuidado. Se giró hacia el armario y comenzó a acercarse...

Naruto dejó de respirar de nuevo, ella los descubriría y jamás volvería a hablarle. Nunca podría verla de nuevo a la cara. Cuando ella supiera que permitieron que se desvistiera frente a ellos y que observaron todo sin decir nada, los aborrecería. Sólo pensarlo le dolió. No podría soportar eso.

Apretó el sostén suave en su mano, tendría que irse de la aldea o algo así, no podría tolerar que aquellos ojos perla que siempre lo veían con ternura y dulzura lo despreciaran o que su sonrisa tímida al verlo se borrara. Ella siempre había sido buena con él, sin importar qué, nunca lo trato mal.

Sasuke por otro lado no hacia planes de huída, él era más del tipo práctico. Si los descubría, si los atrapaba en aquella vergonzosa situación, sólo tendría una salida… hundirla en un genjutsu y borrarle el recuerdo. Ella nunca fue grosera o de esas locas que lo seguían a todos lados. Una vez oyó que Kiba decía que era un presumido y ella dijo que pensaba que era fuerte y serio. No iba a permitir que su concepto de él se viera afectado por un... desliz que en realidad era culpa del idiota de Naruto.

Hinata abrió el armario y los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos. Naruto se soltó a temblar.

La chica estiró la mano y sacó una chamarra cerrando de nuevo el armario. Colocó la prenda sobre la cama, buscó otra camisa de malla y se la puso, se sentó en la cama y se cepilló el cabello.

Fue extraño, la vieron en ropa interior y contemplaron partes de su cuerpo que estaban seguros nadie más había visto, apenas y podían controlarse para no ser descubiertos. Todo lo que intentaron para tranquilizarse no los calmó. Sin embargo, pero fue la escena de Hinata sentada en la cama cepillándose el cabello la que los apaciguó. Era un acto natural, suave y delicado, algo tan simple pero que desprendía tranquilidad y quietud.

Cuando acabó, se puso la chamarra y se llevó la ropa mojada. Se quedaron un rato más hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no volvería.

Sasuke sacó a Naruto a empujones —Guarda eso imbécil.

Naruto obedeció mientras Sasuke abría la ventana.

Saltaron al árbol del jardín y de ahí al muro que rodeaba la mansión, avanzaron un par de calles y se detuvieron.

—Nunca— dijo Sasuke serio sin verlo —Esto nunca paso.

Naruto asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. Antes de separarse se dieron una última mirada.

Cada uno se fue sabiendo muy en el fondo que jamás olvidarían lo sucedido.

...

Shikamaru había regresado para encontrarse a su madre furiosa sentada frente a Sakura Haruno quien estaba muy derecha en una silla.

—Tú— le grito levantándose y asustándolo. Sí, asustándolo, nada como su madre enojada para espantarlo. —Explícame ¿qué es esto?— le exigió señalando a Sakura como si fuera una clase de insecto en su impecable cocina.

—Es una chica— al menos eso decía ella.

—Shikamaru Nara— le dijo acercándose y haciéndolo retroceder — ¿Qué hacía ella colándose en tu habitación?

Shikamaru la miro —Pues… no sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?— Preguntó Sakura enfadada. Había estado aguantado a la señora casi veinte minutos desde que la atrapó en la habitación de Shikamaru, diciéndole una y otra vez lo que sucedía pero la mujer se negaba a creerle. —Explícale lo del juego.

—Una muchacha decente toca la puerta, no se mete por la ventana— le contestó como había estado haciendo desde el inicio.

—Somos shinobis. Creí que me tendería una trampa— se defendió.

—Por supuesto, eso dices.

—Mamá— trató Shikamaru.

—Tú cállate, después me encargo de ti.

El chico suspiró alejándose ¿Por qué aun no llegaba?

— ¿A dónde vas?— Sakura estaba fuera de sí.

—Hablaré con tus padres— por supuesto, cómo no lo pensó antes —Deben hablar de tu actitud indecorosa.

Y eso fue todo —Mire señora, su hijo no me interesa en lo absoluto ¿Quién querría a ese vago?

— ¿A quién le dices vago? ¡Desvergonzada!

— ¿Desvergonzada? ¿No cree en todo caso que él ya esta grandecito? puede defenderse solo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? No me vayan a salir con que mi niño se aprovecha de ti.

Shikamaru envió de nuevo el mensaje, las cosas se salían de control.

—Niño— rió altanera — ¿Sabe tu madre la edad de Temari?— se volvió a Shikamaru, el cobarde huía y la dejaba en esa horrible situación ¡bien! se las cobraría.

— ¿Temari san?— la madre de Shikamaru lo miró seria.

Shikamaru palideció

— ¿Así que la conoce? — Sakura se dio por pagada.

Lucía pensativa —Por supuesto.

Shikaku entró en ese momento —Buenas tardes.

—Buenas— aunque Sakura casi lloraba ¿Empezaría él también con el rollo de su esposa? de ser así huiría, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Haruno san espero disculpes a mi esposa.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron ambas mujeres.

—Eso querida, te alteras demasiado.

Shikamaru le hizo una seña y Sakura aprovechó y lo siguió. Oyó los gritos de Hoshino y de repente silencio. Miró de reojo antes de salir y vio como Shikaku besaba a su esposa. Se sonrojó y alcanzó a Shikamaru.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le dijo al verlo alejarse de la casa.

—A casa de Chouji, ahí no vuelvo en un rato— no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando con cabeza fría su madre reflexionara en lo dicho por Sakura, aunque… tampoco era cierto que tuviera algo con Temari. Congeló su línea de pensamientos, no era buena idea divagar en eso.

...

Durante la reunión de ese día comieron mucho ya que Chouji se encargó de la comida. Hicieron un pequeño concurso de jutsus de transformación, se ocultaban un momento y salían transformados, los demás adivinaban cual era el real. Shino y Naruto se ocultaron y luego aparecieron dos Naruto, sólo Hinata, Gaara y Sasuke adivinaron correctamente quien era quien.

Después de eso lo intentaron Chouji y Kiba, apareciendo dos Chouji. Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata e Ino adivinaron de inmediato.

Luego fue el turno de Tenten y Temari, dos rubias aparecieron y Sakura se fijo en la expresión de Shikamaru. A leguas dejaba claro que tenía suficiente con una.

Cuando fue el turno de Hinata e Ino y dos Hinata aparecieron, Sasuke y Naruto desviaron la mirada mientras los demás gritaban cual era cual.

Después de un rato de risas y ladridos Ino mandó a sacar a Akamaru ya que amenazaba con destruir el invernadero.

Una botella rodó hasta los pies de Naruto. El chico la levantó, alzó la mirada y respingó un poco al toparse con los ojos claros de Hinata, a quien por cierto no le pasó desapercibida su reacción.

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto kun?

El rubio negó con fuerza entregándole la botella. Lo cierto es que se sentía culpable.

Hinata lo conocía, algo pasaba pero si no quería decírselo no podía hacer nada ¿Después de todo quién era ella para que le contara lo que le sucedía? —Entiendo— tomó la botella —Gracias.

Al ver su expresión triste Naruto estiró la mano tomando su muñeca —No...es nada Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó y Naruto cayó en cuenta de su acción. Miró su propia mano tomándole la muñeca y la soltó —Lo siento.

—N...no te preocupes.

La vio irse pensando en lo suave que sintió su piel.

Ino anunció los resultados del reto; Kiba y Shino fueron los últimos en cumplir su parte dado que Shino esperó hasta que el departamento de Naruto se despejara del insecticida y Sakura llegó tarde a rescatar a Kiba de su padre, quien no lo dejaba abandonar el salón hasta que ella regresara para confirmar su historia.

Al menos el castaño sólo recibió miradas feas y la comida de su madre, no como ella que tuvo que soportar aquel sermón.

Hinata se sonrojó al oír que Naruto estuvo en su habitación, debió entrar cuando ella no estaba.

Kiba estaba encerrado en el baño, pues lo que sea que le dio la madre de Sakura le había caído de la patada. Hinata esperaba paciente a que saliera, estaba algo preocupada por él.

—Kiba kun ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Estaré bien, sólo dame un momento.

Sasuke pensó en irse al verla fuera de la puerta del baño, pero lo descartó. Era estúpido, él no tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido, es más se dijo que lo olvidaría y así lo haría.

Hinata lo vio y sonrió un poco cohibida —Lo siento Uchiha kun, Kiba kun saldrá pronto.

Sasuke asintió. Mientras esperaba, Hinata sentía el ambiente cargarse, como una extraña tensión. Miró de reojo a Sasuke y desvió la mirada al toparse con sus ojos negros. Empezó a sentirse nerviosa y cuando recordó el incidente del día anterior claudicó.

—Kiba kun te espero adentro— se giró sin verlo —Con permiso— casi le susurro al pasar.

Sasuke la vio irse consciente que fue su mirada insistente lo que la puso nerviosa. Kiba abrió la puerta mirándolo medio descompuesto.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

—No me rio Inuzuka.

Kiba rodó los ojos —Como digas— se fue tras Hinata dejando al Uchiha solo.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos de nuevo eran pasadas las diez, Naruto eligió el siguiente envase y se repartieron los papeles. Poco después todos se dirigían de nuevo a sus casas en espera de la siguiente prueba.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola aquí otro capitulo espero les guste yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por el apoyo. Y de nuevo gracias a Sasha por la ayuda.

Pasen buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.

**LaCrazyWriter, ania-coug, sirone aphrody, Rociio uzumaki, Alabdiel, Ro0w'z, koste-chan, Kage ni Hime, Methy, victoria, Valeria Carlax, Namikaze Rock, Guest, Pandemonium Potter, Tsuki Tsuruga, uchiha de taisho, Kasumi-chaan, Nadioshi, gleidys**


	4. Reto 3 Baila conmigo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

Agradecimientos a Sasha por la corrección.

* * *

**Reto 3- Baila conmigo**

**.  
**

Hinata estaba algo relajada, los dos retos habían sido sencillos y más aun las personas con quienes tuvo que cumplirlos. Había tenido mucha suerte; no fueron nada complicados, al menos no para ella. Tan confiada estaba que se puso ropa casual, el pantalón ninja y una camisa verde con el símbolo del clan en la espalda. Esperaba tranquila la hora indicada.

A las ocho abrió el papel y tuvo que sentarse de inmediato pues se mareó; debió saberlo, nunca se debe atenerse a una racha de suerte ¡Kami! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

...

Shikamaru abrió la nota y la leyó, no podía ser posible en definitiva alguien allá arriba lo odiaba.

...

Sasuke leyó el papel

_Debes bailar con Sakura Haruno_

_Reglas_

_-Deben durar como mínimo dos minutos y hacer un giro._

¿Qué mierda era eso de un giro? Suspiro, de todas ¿por qué precisamente ella?

...

Ino estaba al otro lado de la calle frente a la casa de Sakura esperando un paquete, le hacía señas a su amiga diciéndole quien había salido en su papel iba ser divertido. Sakura hizo una expresión aburrida. Supo que ella esperaba que fuera Sasuke y no había sido así ¿Cuándo pensaba olvidarlo? Vio al pelinegro aparecer y caminar en dirección a su amiga. Se quedó quieta ¿Podía ser cierto?

Chouji iba de camino a casa de Ino cuando vio lo que sucedía, Sasuke llegaba frente a Sakura e Ino esperaba al otro lado viendo lo que sucedía con atención. Llegó a su lado y ella le sonrió.

— ¿Te salí yo?— Él asintió y ella sonrió más —Dame un momento esto será interesante.

Sakura no podía creer su suerte, veía a Sasuke ahí frente a ella como un príncipe, el chico abrió los labios y ella presto atención aun más ilusionada…

—Terminemos esta idiotez rápido Sakura.

Y su burbuja mágica estalló. Su expresión se volvió triste

—Y no me veas así— le espetó molesto, con él no funcionaban sus ojos de perro apaleado.

La chica se recompuso, asintió y esperó con los brazos semi abiertos.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó irritado mirándola con recelo ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

— ¿Y bien qué Sasuke kun?— se supone que el hombre guiaba.

—No esperas que haga el ridículo en media calle— pasó a su lado entrando al jardín y se fue directo a la parte trasera.

Ino olvidó el paquete y corrió al otro lado de la calle con Chouji siguiéndola, eso no se lo pendería por nada.

Al no ver intento por parte de su compañero, Sakura se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba —Sasuke kun… ¿Sabes bailar?

Se descruzó de brazos — ¿Para qué aprender algo tan innecesario?

Sakura sonrió internamente — Pues debe ser un baile— Se acercó pero Sasuke retrocedió — ¿Quieres acabar pronto Sasuke kun? Entonces te enseñaré lo más fácil, el vals— Dio otro paso y él retrocedió, no podía evitarlo era un acto reflejo hacia ella —Sasuke kun.

El pelinegro se armó de valor, ella se aproximó y tomó su mano colocándola en su cintura —Esta aquí, la mía acá— dijo poniéndola en su hombro —Y con esta nos tomamos de las manos— reprimió un suspiró.

Y Sasuke reprimió un escalofrió, aquello era una maldita tortura y lo peor es que no podía negarse porque su cuerpo le urgía en cumplir el reto, al menos agradecía que siguiera su consciencia intacta para maldecir y rabiar cuanto fuera necesario.

—Ahora das un paso hacia un lado— dio un paso llevándolo con ella —Y hacia el otro— dijo otra vez llevándolo —Luego lo haces seguido un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres

Sasuke no entendía — ¿Por qué la cuenta no es consecutiva?

Sakura parpadeó desubicada —N...no sé. Pero suéltate más— ponía demasiada fuerza al dar el paso y estaba tan tenso como si ella fuera a sacar un kunai y tratar de enterrárselo de la nada. _Como si eso fuera a funcionar contra él,_ _sería una idea idiota_ pensó divertida_._

— ¿Cómo que me suelte?— su irritación iba en aumento al notar como ella disfrutaba la situación.

—Te enseñaré como.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura al oír la voz de Ino y quiso desaparecer a todos los que se topó al girar, Chouji y Shikamaru estaban con la rubia y podía ver las risas contenidas —Ustedes— comenzó furioso.

—Ven Chouji.

El chico se sobresaltó pero la siguió. Ino se puso derecha e hizo una reverencia con una falda imaginaria, Chouji sonrió y estiró la mano que ella aceptó divertida.

Sasuke prestó atención, empezaron a moverse como Sakura dijo pero de la teoría a la práctica había mucha diferencia y lo que más le asombraba era Chouji ¿De dónde aprendió a bailar así?

El Nara llegó a su lado, había ido buscando una manera de retrasar su reto —Tener a Ino de compañera tiene consecuencias— respondió a su muda pregunta.

—Cállate Shikamaru que debo bailar contigo.

El chico se encogió apesadumbrado, mientras Chouji le daba una vuelta a Ino haciéndola reír. Sasuke vio todo el proceso con cuidado, incluso la serie de vueltas raras que Chouji ejecutó con un elaborado final echando a Ino para atrás y acercándose.

Shikamaru parpadeó prestándole atención al Uchiha. Fue sólo un segundo y debió ser una falsa impresión, era imposible que Sasuke usara el sharingan para copiar los pasos ¿cierto?

—No pienso hacer eso— sentenció hacia la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se lo imaginaba —Sólo lo básico está bien Sasuke kun.

Miró a los otros en espera de que se marcharan pero Ino lo ignoró.

—Ahora es tu turno Shikamaru— Él no parecía de ánimos — ¿Con quién debes bailar?

—Empiezo a sospechar de mano negra en este juego.

Ino comprendió y sonrió — ¡Oh! entonces debes entrar en calor— lo tomó del brazo levantándolo y haciéndolo bailar.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura resignado, ella alzo los brazos y él con un resoplido molesto siguió las instrucciones. La pelirosa hubiese preferido que no actuara como si fuera un castigo pero no podía esperarse nada más del muchacho.

Sasuke contaba cada segundo para no pasarse ni una milésima, cuando estaba por acabar le dio una vuelta a Sakura rápidamente mareándola y acabó soltándola de inmediato. Ella lo miró resentida.

—Eso es todo— contempló la pulsera como retando al círculo negro a no aparecer pero surgió de inmediato —Bien.

Se fue aliviado viendo como Ino reñía a Shikamaru sobre como tomarla de la cintura.

…

Hinata fue a trompicones a casa de su sensei donde Kiba bastante desesperado decía algo sobre huir de la aldea, pero que al intentarlo no pudo pasar de la muralla. Cuando le preguntó qué pasaba él negó con fuerza luciendo enfermo. Se quedó preocupada al verlo huir por la ventana con Akamaru.

—No se están pasando ¿verdad Hinata?

—No sensei— bajó la mirada, de hecho la idea de huir de la aldea le sonó atractiva.

...

Una muy divertida Temari trataba de hacer comprender a su hermano los pasos más sencillos del vals. Ya había cumplido su reto al enseñarle y la verdad se había sentido un tanto aburrida cuando el nombre de Gaara surgió. No obstante, viéndole el lado positivo, observarlo tan serio y aplicado en algo así era cómico.

—No sabía de tu capacidad para esta clase de actividades.

Ella sonrió —Soy bastante capaz en muchas aéreas desconocidas para ti. Ahora de nuevo, ya casi lo logras— le alentó.

Él había insistido en hacerlo bien, quería recompensar el fallo en su primer reto.

...

Tenten llego a casa de Ino tras buscar a Chouji en su casa y luego en la de Shikamaru y no encontrarlo.

—Por fin— dijo cuando Ino abrió la puerta y vio al chico ahí —Permiso Ino san— Caminó hasta el muchacho —Chouji kun—dijo extendiéndole la mano sonriente.

El chico se sonrojo un poco, Ino era una cosa y estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero otra chica era un asunto bastante distinto y aquello sí lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Ino se sentó a ver a los chicos y sonrió al notar que su compañero no pudo tratar a Tenten con la confianza con que la trataba a ella.

...

Hinata se sentía algo enferma. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en cumplir el reto, pero la sola idea la paralizaba. Tal vez de verdad debía marcharse de la aldea. Dobló en la esquina caminando hacia el bosque con dificultad ya que su cuerpo se negaba a alejarse. Se quedó en blanco al ver a Sasuke caminar molesto hacia ella.

Aun no la había visto, era su momento para escapar, pero en vez de correr en la dirección contraria caminó temblorosa hacia él llamando su atención.

Sasuke vio a Hinata Hyuga avanzar titubeante con la mirada clavada en el suelo y el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro. Se detuvo frente a él aun sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — más que rudo (como quiso sonar), sonó dudoso ¿Habría descubierto lo del día anterior?

Hinata sabía que la única razón por la que no había perdido la consciencia era por el jutsu que no permitiría que por un simple desmayo se escapara de su reto.

—U...Uchi...Uchiha kun—soltó con dificultad. Alzó el rostro lentamente.

Estaba completamente ruborizada y sus ojos parecían brillar por lágrimas de vergüenza. Sasuke quedó atónito ante esa imagen.

Sus labios se abrieron suavemente — ¿Ba...bailaría con…migo? — susurró para bajar el rostro de nuevo.

_¡Oh! así que era eso_ miró a todos lados, no había gente en aquel extremo de la aldea. Luego vio a Hinata mortalmente avergonzada, sus brazos se movían erráticamente como si luchara para no alzarlos.

No es como si bailar con él fuera un castigo ¿Qué le pasaba? Sakura, Ino o muchas otras morirían por su suerte. Barrió de nuevo el lugar con la vista, no había nadie… le demostraría lo afortunada que era. Recordó cada instrucción de Sakura y lo que vio de Chouji e Ino.

Cuando Sasuke la tomó de la cintura alzó el rostro de golpe.

—Nunca empezaremos si no cooperas— le dijo al ver que no se movía.

Sus manos se alzaron nerviosas colocando una en su hombro y uniendo sus manos. Tragó grueso, sentía su cara arder y su pulso acelerarse.

Sasuke sintió algo raro por definirlo de alguna manera. Sakura fue una condena, pero esto era distinto. Empezó a imitar a Chouji y vio la expresión avergonzada transformarse en una de asombro. Casi sonríe orgulloso _para que veas _pensó.

Hinata no esperó eso, creyó que le gritaría, la ignoraría, la mandaría al carajo o cualquier cosa menos eso, de hecho sus gestos eran serios pero no estaba siendo grosero como espero.

Sasuke iba a lucirse, le dio una vuelta simple y la vio relajarse. Hizo otra de las que copió de Chouji y ella sonrió un poco. Su propia expresión se relajó.

Hinata se sintió tan sorprendida que casi olvida los nervios. Estaba acostumbrada a bailes formales y al protocolo del clan, pero no esperó que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un buen bailarín.

La hizo girar de nuevo y su cabello siguió la ruta de su dueña. Sasuke sintió las comisuras de sus labios alzarse un poco, ella era más ágil que Sakura y más delicada que Ino; ninguna de las dos mostró aquella suavidad al moverse ni esa delicadeza al girar. Le dio un par de vueltas rápidas y se asombró al escuchar su risa, nunca la había oído reír. La acercó más sorprendiéndola y acabó con aquel final elaborado que Chouji le dio a Ino.

La sonrisa de Hinata se borró ante la intensidad de los ojos negros y la posición en que quedaron. Le habían dado risa las vueltas rápidas, era un acto reflejo, lo hacía al jugar con Hanabi desde niñas pero esa mirada…

—Pero que...

Sasuke incorporó de nuevo a Hinata pero sin soltarla del todo.

—Naruto kun— el sonrojo sólo empeoró.

Naruto se fijo en la mano de Sasuke aun en su cintura. Sasuke se dio cuenta y la soltó reticente. Hinata se ruborizó aun más si eso era posible.

— ¿Qué hacían?

— ¿Qué crees? — le respondió sarcástico.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Se sintió raro al verlos así, como si tuviese una urgencia por apartar a Hinata de su amigo.

—Y...yo— sentía que algo andaba mal, el aire se puso denso. Alzó la vista y al ver a Naruto observar serio a Sasuke y luego mirarla, bajó la vista de nuevo.

Sasuke se molestó ¿Por qué parecía que ella se sentía culpable? — ¿Por qué esa expresión Hyuga?

Hinata lo vio asustada — ¿Eh?

—No pongas esa cara como si fuese un castigo o algo por el estilo— habían estado bien hasta hace un momento.

—No le hables así— intervino Naruto.

—Tú no te metas.

—Tu reto fue Sakura chan ¿no?

— ¿Y? — ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?

Sakura le había dicho que Sasuke se portó frío y apenas cumplió el tiempo se fue. Claro, eso esperaba, pero había algo que no cuadraba con lo que había visto hace unos momentos.

No le gustaba la forma en que Naruto lo miraba —Yo fui el reto de ella y estaba sonriendo hasta que te metiste— le soltó arrogante.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos viendo de uno a otro.

— ¿Es eso cierto Hinata? — él se la imaginaba más bien avergonzada.

¿Por qué Naruto la cuestionaba? — ¿Acaso te incumbe?

Naruto lo ignoró sin dejar de observar a Hinata.

—Y...yo— ambos la miraban, lo sabía. No entendía nada. Alzó la vista pensando que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, abrió la boca y...

— ¡Lárgate Shino!

Los tres miraron al tejado donde Kiba corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Esto no tiene sentido— el muchacho de gafas no veía porque resistirse, era mejor acabar con eso de una vez ¿No podía ver Kiba que por lógica no tenía sentido su actuar?

—Por lo que más quieras ¡aléjate!— Kiba cayó al final de la calle dispuesto a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—Kiba kun— Hinata dio un paso hacia él preocupada ¿Qué sucedía?

—No, no, no— Kiba se espantó al ver a Sasuke, Naruto y su amiga ahí.

Cuando trató de correr y no pudo, maldijo al notar los kikaichūs de Shino apresándolo —No aquí Shino, no aquí. — le imploraba.

—Aquí o en otro lugar es lo mismo.

El chico cayó frente a él y levantó el brazo liberando a Kiba. Hinata dio otro paso creyendo que su amigo huiría de nuevo pero Kiba corrió hacia Shino. Se alarmó pensando que pelearían. Avanzó dispuesta a evitarlo y se quedó de piedra cuando... comenzaron a bailar.

Sasuke y Naruto quedaron fríos ante la imagen. Eran torpes, parecía que tenían una extraña pelea en vez de un baile, aquello podría traumarlos de por vida pero por otro lado...

Hinata se sobresalto al escuchar las carcajadas de los chicos a sus espaldas. Kiba empezó a maldecir y Hinata escuchó una larga lista de palabrotas que no sabía ni que existían cortesía del castaño.

Cuando acabaron los dos minutos más largos de su vida con Shino haciéndolo girar antes de soltarlo, Kiba los miró ofendido, saltó sobre Akamaru (que había estado llorando todo el rato) y se marchó.

—Shino kun— Hinata llegó hasta él — ¿Estás bien?

—No es lo que hubiese elegido pero nada se podía hacer.

Hinata asintió admirada del temple de su compañero. —Iré a ver a Kiba kun.

Se despidieron y se alejaron en distintas direcciones.

Naruto aun no dejaba de reír y Sasuke tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Se miraron divertidos y las sonrisas se borraron.

— ¿Qué hacías? — volvió a la carga.

—Lo que hacían todos, Naruto— resopló rodando los ojos.

Empezaron a caminar viéndose desconfiados.

— ¿Con quién tienes que bailar? — cambió de tema.

Naruto —Tuve. Ya cumplí. Sakura chan debía bailar conmigo y yo con Tenten.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

Se encogió de hombros —Mejor no preguntes— al menos no hubo accidentes con Tenten.

...

La rubia sonreía de una manera que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Y bien?

Shikamaru se aproximó y la tomó de la cintura, ella se posicionó seria aunque el muchacho sabía que por dentro sonreía.

Empezaron a bailar pero ella guiaba, no él. Frunció el ceño. Era el hombre quien guiaba. Trató de hacerlo pero ella se resistió sonriendo. Su mano en la cintura de la muchacha se cerró un poco acercándola más, ella sonrió acercando también un poco su mano en su hombro.

Era un juego peligroso en el que estaban por casi medio año ya. El coqueteo era imperceptible al inicio y comenzó cuando ella lo atrapó viendo su escote. Al observarlo con cuidado Temari notó la atención desmedida que le prestaba a sus piernas también.

La hizo girar y la acercó.

—Que sorpresa— dijo ella sonriendo —No sabía que bailabas.

—Ya ves— comentó mirando sus ojos verdes.

—Nunca hay que dar nada por sentado contigo ¿Cierto?

La hizo girar de nuevo y la acercó aun más —Soy bastante simple— dijo mirándola intenso.

Ella se aproximó turbándolo y hablándole al oído — ¿Eso crees?

Tragó grueso y la apegó por completo a su cuerpo. Ella acercó su rostro y su atención se fue a sus labios entre abiertos. Se acercó... y ella se apartó.

—Reto cumplido chico— señaló la pulsera y salió del salón de la habitación del hotel dejando al Nara solo.

Shikamaru alzó el rostro mirando el techo —Tan problemático.

Fue como si ella se burlara de él, incitándolo, retándolo. Muchas ideas se formaron en su cabeza. Sólo necesitaba una razón, un argumento válido y se las cobraría a Temari.

...

—Sakura ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?— Tenten vio la mano vendada de la muchacha

—No fue nada— respondió reticente, alejándose.

Chouji empezó a reír.

Tenten dio la vuelta y se sentó junto al chico — ¿Qué le sucedió?

—No digas nada— le susurró —Mientras bailaba con Naruto él la pisó un par de veces— Tenten asintió, a ella el rubio le hizo lo mismo —Al final cuando trató de hacer un final espectacular la soltó y Sakura se cayó.

Tenten sonrió — ¿Así se lastimó?

—No— se acercó murmurándole —Ella trato de golpearlo y él la esquivó, así dañó la pared de su vecina y su mano.

Tenten rompió a reír y Chouji sonrió pero captó la mirada molesta de Ino al otro lado del salón y no entendió que le sucedía a su compañera.

Hinata llevaba todo el rato viendo por la ventana distraída, Kiba no había regresado y ella no se sentía tranquila. Cuando Gaara pasó a su lado saludando con un seco cabeceo se sonrojó recordando lo sucedido...

_Iba de camino a casa de Kiba, aunque sospechaba que el chico no estaría ahí. De seguro se ocultaría. De hecho temía que libre de la técnica decidiera huir de la aldea. _

_Gaara apareció frente a ella. Se detuvo confundida. _

—_Buenas tardes Hinata san _

—_Buenas tardes Gaara kun_

_Cuando la idea de lo que sucedía le llegó fue algo tarde, con un "Permiso". Gaara la tomó de la cintura y la mano. Respingó nerviosa. _

—_Hinata san, debe colocar su mano en mi hombro— comentó tranquilo instruyéndola._

_Hinata tembló y cuando su brazo se alzó casi contra su voluntad se preguntó si el padre de Shikamaru estaría bajo los efectos del alcohol cuando creó aquella técnica._

— _¿Lista? — estaba tan serio pero sus ojos aguamarina lucían tranquilos. _

_Asintió tragando grueso, sentía su cara arder. Empezaron a moverse, era muy formal, le recordaba a la vez que tuvo que bailar con Neji. Poco a poco se fue calmando al sentir la quietud del muchacho aunque no se animaba a verlo a la cara._

—_Mira mami bailan._

_¡Oh Kami! una señora que pasaba con sus hijos los miró con reproche. Los niños señalaban y aplaudían. Empezó a sentirse mareada pero de repente una pared de arena los envolvió. _

—_No quiero asustarla pero lucía incomoda— explicó Gaara _

_Lo miró más sorprendida que apenada —N...no me asusta— sonrió un poco para confirmárselo —Muchas gracias. _

_La hizo girar con cuidado y al acabar la arena desapareció. _

_Gaara hizo un pequeño cabeceo —Gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi reto. _

—_N...no fue nada. _

_Y sin más el muchacho se desvaneció. _

— ¿Dónde está Kiba, Hinata?

Respingó volviendo a la realidad

—No lo sé. Hana san dijo que aun no volvía— el temor de que su amigo escapara de la aldea regresó.

— ¿Empiezo sin él?

—No sé Ino san.

— ¿Cómo se dio ese castigo? — Shino tenía la duda desde la mañana.

—Bien— dijo Ino nerviosa —La idea era que los dos últimos bailaran entre ellos, si eran hombre y mujer se toman los 4 últimos hasta que quedaran parejas de chica y chica y chico y chico de ahí el castigo.

—Entiendo.

Hinata se apartó, saldría a activar el Byakugan. No había querido hacerlo por respeto a la privacidad de Kiba pero estaba preocupada.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Sasuke al verla salir al jardín (ignorándolo pues él estaba ahí primero) y posicionar sus manos.

Se volteo sorprendida —Yo... voy a buscar a Kiba kun— desvió la mirada apenada.

Las esquinas de su boca amenazaron con alzarse al recordar —Ya aparecerá. — soltó algo burlón.

Le llamaba la atención la muchacha, no tenía las reacciones que esperaba. Se salían del esquema en que tenía metida a todas las otras: molestas y ruidosas.

—Estoy preocupada— no le veía la gracia, su amigo era muy orgulloso no podía ni imaginar lo que fue para él aquel castigo.

Sasuke sonrió _vaya_ pensó al ver la chispa de ¿molestia? en sus ojos. Se levantó y se acercó. — ¿Te molesta que me ría de él?

—No tiene gracia los pesares de los otros. — estaba algo intimidada por el chico pero no era justo que se burlara de Kiba.

Sasuke se aproximó más. Nunca la había visto así. Cada vez se ponía más interesante. — ¿Cómo tu expresión avergonzada al pedirme bailar?

La fuerza en sus ojos perla escapó y dio paso a ese rubor que adornaba sus mejillas —E...eso fue...

—Un pesar para ti— ahora estaba serio. No olvidaba su reacción como si fuera terrible bailar con él.

—N...no fue eso— bajó la mirada ocultando el rostro tras el flequillo, no quería ofender a Sasuke —Es sólo que... fue muy embarazoso— apenas y lo susurró.

—Entonces ¿No te molestó que te tocara bailar conmigo? — ni siquiera él sabía porque deseaba saberlo, pero la incertidumbre le había quedado rondando en la cabeza desde la tarde.

Hinata lo vio mitad apenada mitad sorprendida ¿Por qué tanto interés en ese punto? y ¿Por qué la veía así? sus ojos negros era muy intensos

—Hinata— Ino se asomó contenta y se sorprendió al verlos solos en el jardín —Mmm etto ya apareció Kiba.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó y fue tras Ino olvidando por completo a Sasuke que parpadeó confundido ¿Ella lo dejo hablando solo?

Cuando Hinata ingresó a la casa se encontró a Kiba tratando de zafarse del brazo de Naruto.

—Quédate quieto— le gruñó —Con todo el trabajo que me dio traerte no te irás así nada más.

— ¿Quién te metió a ti?

Hinata llego hasta ellos —Kiba kun— su alivio era evidente.

Kiba se sintió culpable. Naruto se lo había dicho, Hinata estaba preocupada por él. —Estoy bien— le refunfuñó.

Naruto lo soltó, Shino se acercó y Kiba dio un paso atrás.

—No seas extremista Kiba— Ino le sonrió.

—Tú cállate— aquella chica era el mal hecha mujer —Si nuestro equipo se arruina será tu culpa.

Naruto rodó los ojos ¿Por qué tanto drama? Fue divertido, tampoco es que le fuera a agarrar idea a Shino pero al ver a Kiba ni siquiera mirar al Aburame resopló. Se topó de nuevo con la cara de preocupación y ansiedad de Hinata. Había estado así desde que llegó a la reunión.

Caminó hasta Shikamaru (el eslabón débil entre todos los hombres de ahí) lo tomó del brazo de improvisto y lo hizo girar, dio tres o cuatro pasos antes del que el Nara saliera de su estado de estupor y se liberara, varios rieron ante la ocurrencia del rubio.

— ¿Ves?— le dijo a Kiba —No fue nada aunque Shikamaru tiene pies de plomo.

—Idiota— pero Shikamaru entendía el actuar de Naruto, restándole importancia a lo sucedido para que Kiba se relajara, aunque hubiese preferido que no lo usara a él. Temari no dejaba de reír.

Kiba dejó caer los hombros y se fue a sentar. Shino se sentó junto a él dispuesto a darle una charla sobre no dejar que el incidente afectara su trabajo en equipo.

—Está bien Shino, déjalo así

—Pero...

—Fue una broma entre amigos y ya.

Shino asintió aunque no pudo negar cierta sorpresa.

Hinata sonreía mirándolos.

— ¿Ya no estás preocupada?

Vio a Naruto a su lado —No— le contesto suave.

—Que bien— le había costado traer a Kiba —Así no tendrás esa expresión.

Hinata lo vio asombrada ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

Naruto captó su mirada —Ya sabes tenías esa cara de angustia y... — se removió incómodo bajo la inspección de los ojos claros.

¿Naruto había ido a buscar a Kiba para que no se preocupara? pensó en lo que acababa de hacer, no podía ser cierto pero aun así… —Muchas gracias Naruto kun.

Naruto sintió algo raro en su estómago ante la mirada dulce de Hinata y la sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Era algo extraño, no como cuando se enfermaba por comer algo en mal estado, eso era nuevo.

—No fue nada— respondió de prisa rascándose la mejilla.

Ella se tapó la boca mientras reía sin saber ni siquiera el por qué. Naruto de nuevo la miró y su pulso se aceleró ante su sonrojo y la mirada alegre ¿Se estaría enfermando?

—Oi Hinata— Kiba la llamaba con un dulce en la mano, Hinata alzó la mano despidiéndose y fue con sus compañeros.

Ino observó divertida la cara aturdida de Naruto. Sería tan dulce si por fin se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Giró y vio a Sasuke en el marco de la puerta mirando molesto a Naruto, siguió su vista y Naruto miraba a Hinata. Recordó como los encontró en el jardín y tragó grueso. Lo dulce podía volverse amargo si un tercero se sumaba a la ecuación.

A eso de las diez y media Ino repartió los papeles para la siguiente prueba y todos se despidieron pensando que tal vez aquella actividad podía ser divertida.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, otro reto mas, realmente es divertido escribir este fic espero les guste Gaara ha sido todo un éxito asi que tienen otro reto junto a Hina (que dichosa*-*)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lindos comentarios y de nuevo gracias a Sasha545 por toda su ayuda.

**Kage ni Hime, Rociio uzumaki, gleidys, Kasumi-chaan, Sarahi99, lulyhime, Ro0w'z, gabrielita-chan, Namikaze Rock, Alabdiel, ania-coug, shaoran28, LaCrazyWriter, DarkAmyErza, flordezereso, sakusa, Methy, Mitsuki-chan17**


	5. Reto 4 Bésame

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

Agradecimientos a Sasha por la corrección.

* * *

**Reto 4- Bésame**

**.  
**

Hinata salió convencida de que nada peor podía sucederle después de la pena que enfrentó el día anterior. Esperó sentada frente a su casa, abrió el papel y al acabar de leer por segunda vez se fue hacia atrás.

Ko encontró a la heredera Hyuga desmayada afuera de la entrada ¿Qué le había pasado?

...

Temari se vestía para ir directo a casa de Ino. Azotó la puerta del armario pensando en el contenido de su papel. En definitiva esa chica tendría que explicarle qué rayos se suponía que iba a hacer ahora.

...

Sakura no podía creer su mala suerte, el reto más interesante y tenía que salirle _él_. Salió de su casa dispuesta a alejarse para no ser encontrada fácilmente, sería la última. No estaba dispuesta a lucir como una desesperada. No le emocionaba en lo más mínimo la idea. Visitaría a Ino para saber qué tal le fue a ella.

—Apártate Sakura— Kiba pasó apresurado sobre Akamaru rumbo a la floristería, estaba tan feliz que no hubiese sido un chico que el nombre de su reto era lo mínimo. Sin embargo, de repente, algo lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia atrás. —Que demo... — Miró a Sakura que lucía molesta.

—Tenías que aparecer—le soltó irritada.

— ¿De qué hablas?— ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a esa loca ahora? Lo jaló con fuerza y Kiba tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron juró que jamás, jamás volvería a meterse en un juego de esos.

...

Ino estaba revisando que ningún grano de arena quedara en el sitio, todo lo relacionado con Gaara del desierto la ponía un poco nerviosa. Alguien entró a la florería y ella se apresuró al mostrador.

—Buenos... ¿Kiba?— Estaba rojo y por su respiración furioso.

—Tú— dijo señalando a la rubia —Eres un demonio.

—Oye—le espetó ofendida.

—Primero Shino y ahora _esto_ ¿Qué te he hecho? — Se había pasado casi diez minutos lavándose la boca.

Ino salió del mostrador molesta, harta de las recriminaciones. Ella no tenía poder sobre la suerte y lo que le tocaba a cada uno.

—Para empezar...

Kiba la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso rudo. Ino parpadeó aturdida pero cuando los labios de Kiba empezaron a moverse demandantes entendió del todo. Empezó a removerse, pero él la mantenía por la cintura con fuerza, espero a que la dejara pero ¿Se estaba pasando del tiempo? y lo peor parecía tratar de dominarla.

Eso no se quedaría así. Le rodeó el cuello, se impulsó golpeándolo con la viga del sitio respondiéndole con ímpetu el beso. Que no creyera que la asustaba. Nadie retaba así a Ino Yamanaka.

Kiba le mordió el labio y cuando Ino entendió que se estaban pasando de la raya se apartó.

Se miraron agitados, Kiba sólo estaba furioso y quería desquitarse. Ino simplemente no quiso darse por menos. Ambos eran impulsivos y por lo visto pasionales.

—Ni una palabra— le sentenció ella.

Kiba se mostró de acuerdo aún algo aturdido y salió de la florería topándose con Temari en la entrada. No se prestaron atención, ambos parecían sumergidos en sus propios problemas.

La princesa del viento entró con paso firme—Tú— le dijo señalándola.

Ino corrió a ponerse atrás del mostrador después de tener un deja vú de la entrada de Kiba. Temari era linda pero ella no jugaba para ese equipo.

...

Iruka no entendía por qué Naruto trataba de esconderse en la academia. Estaba encerrado en uno de los baños y se negaba a salir.

Fue a buscar un juego de llaves para sacar a su ex alumno del baño de los niños pues empezaba a asustarlos a todos. ¿En qué lío se habría metido ahora?

...

Ya pasaba el medio día cuando Sakura se topó a Tenten. La muchacha caminaba atontada con expresión perdida, casi igual que ella. Se tropezaron medias idas, se saludaron sin verse realmente y siguieron su camino sin darse cuenta que todos las miraban raro.

...

Sasuke buscó por las partes donde creía podía hallarla pero ni rastro de su objetivo. Se había entretenido cuando desde un tejado vio a Ino correr tras ver a Chouji besando a Tenten, se le hizo interesante y los siguió. Chouji le decía algo sobre que no entendía qué sucedía e Ino le gritaba que ella tampoco entendía. Cuando el chico se acercó dudoso a ella para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro la rubia se giró y se colgó de su cuello, hasta ahí el espectáculo dejó de ser cómico y Sasuke se alejó.

...

Chouji seguía sin entender qué había sucedido exactamente. Pasó una vergüenza sin precedentes al pedirle a Tenten un beso. Cuando se separaron vio a Ino correr, se despidió de Tenten y la siguió hasta un callejón preguntándole que le pasaba.

Cuando ella le gritó, se agachó a calmarla acostumbrado a sus arranques, aunque no esperó que lo besara. Se había caído y ella continuó sobre él.

En vez de soltarlo lo siguió besando. Sabía que había pasado el tiempo… entonces...

Le respondió el beso con cuidado. No quería molestarla, ella pareció tranquilizarse al sentir que le respondía. Olvidaron todo, hasta el lugar y la situación en que estaban.

Ino no entendía qué le sucedía. Había perdido el control al ver a Chouji besando a Tenten. Cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta se separaron, y aunque estaban sonrojados todo el color abandonó sus rostros al ver a sus padres frente a ellos.

...

Hinata no había conseguido que Hanabi la dejara inconsciente. Por más que le suplicó la pequeña se negó.

La observaba como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Entre sonrojos y penas le contó su problema para que se apiadara y aceptara su petición, pero una maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la menor de las hermanas.

—Onnesan, ésta es tu oportunidad.

Después de eso, de alguna escalofriante manera, Hanabi logró que su padre le ordenara pasar el resto de la tarde fuera del distrito Hyuga.

Caminó a casa de Kiba esperanzada de que su amigo sí aceptaría su idea de dejarla inconsciente o la ataría a un árbol en última instancia.

Chocó con alguien y despacio alzó la vista, topándose con dos luceros azules que la veían con alivio.

—Na...Na...Naruto kun.

—Hinata, que alivio que eres tú. Oye necesito un favor. Verás...— se calló cuando notó que ella parecía a punto de ebullición, estaba tan roja — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Lo...lo...

— ¿Hinata?— el rubio se agachó un poco pues el flequillo le cubría los ojos a la chica.

Ella elevó la mirada y su pulso se aceleró. Sus ojos claros lucían apenados y brillosos. La vio estirar sus manos titubeantes y aferrarse a su chaqueta. El corazón de Naruto redobló su marcha y esa sensación del estómago volvió multiplicada por diez.

—Hinat...

Ella se puso de puntillas sin dejar de verlo. Cuando cerró los párpados Naruto creyó que su corazón saldría de su pecho. No lo pensó, se acercó y eliminó la poca distancia que los separaba.

Hinata no entendía qué sucedía. Estaba tan nerviosa. No obstante, cuando sus labios se encontraron la felicidad que la recorrió fue mayor.

Torpemente movió sus labios y Naruto con ella. Dejó de contar, de pensar en el reto y se olvidó de todo.

Naruto extendió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, no muy seguro de cómo actuar. No supo si abrazarla o no, así que los dejó a centímetros de ella. Estaba más concentrado en sus labios y en la sensación nueva que le provocaban.

Tomaron aire pero de inmediato la volvió a besar, Hinata se aferraba con fuerza a la realidad, no quería pensar que aquello era un sueño.

Cuando se apartó de nuevo para tomar aire se encontró con un Naruto que la medio abrazaba y lucía confundido.

Se aterró ¿Qué había hecho? —Lo... lo siento.

Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo, sólo avanzó siguiendo cualquier camino con el corazón en la boca.

Un par de cuadras después alguien la detuvo, esta vez no chocó, esta vez la tomaron de la cintura girándola y atrapándola entre dos fuertes brazos.

Levantó la vista aun confundida encontrándose con dos ojos ónix que la miraban satisfechos.

—Eres escurridiza Hyuga

—U...Uchi...ha kun

Y algo completamente inesperado sucedió, Sasuke sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa que no le conocía, una sonrisa que le recordó la expresión satisfecha de un felino que atrapaba a su presa. La acercó y sin preámbulos la besó.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada, no reaccionaba ante el movimiento del chico y Sasuke se irritó al no sentirla responder su beso pasados unos segundos. Con la punta de su lengua recorrió los labios suaves, ella se sobresalto y sonrió internamente. Al menos era una reacción.

Volvió a atrapar sus labios acariciándolos con suavidad. El tiempo acababa de cumplirse pero sólo un poco más y ella correspondería de lleno a su gesto.

Un golpe lo separó bruscamente de la muchacha. Cuando recuperó la compostura se dio cuenta de quien los había interrumpido. Miró a Naruto con irritación.

— ¿Ahora qué mierda haces?— cuestionó mientras se pasaba una mano por la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces _tú_?— Naruto apenas y se podía controlar.

— ¿Qué te importa imbécil?—Naruto temblaba de ¿ira? Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante —Piérdete. Es mi reto.

—Ya cumpliste— le dijo apretando los dientes.

Sasuke vio su brazalete, volvió a ver a Hinata que parecía aun en otro mundo completamente sobrepasada por la situación —¿Y qué si quiero seguir? — a él nadie lo mandaba… bueno a veces su madre… y su padre daba miedo también… e Itachi no le ordenaba pero… bueno Naruto no le ordenaba. Lo miró retador.

Hinata pareció reaccionar tras sus palabras mirándolo sorprendida.

Naruto saltó hacia Sasuke sin previo aviso. El Uchiha esperó un golpe y ese fue el problema. Naruto no lo golpeó.

Hinata parpadeó aturdida viendo por segunda vez en su vida a Naruto besar a Sasuke.

El rubor se fue por la sorpresa. Empezaron a forcejear y Naruto parecía a punto de vomitarle encima pero Hinata recordaba bien la regla:

_-Tiempo de duración 15 segundos._

Cuando se apartaron uno del otro, empezaron a toser y ambos parecían tener arcadas.

—Te mataré— amenazó Sasuke escupiendo a un lado.

Pero Naruto no parecía escucharlo, él tampoco paraba de escupir. El rubio había tratado de evitarlo, se había escondido, huido por la aldea, resistido e incluso Konohamaru lo había nockeado por dos horas y de nada sirvió.

—Te mataré—repetía Sasuke a punto de arrojar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Pasada la impresión, a Hinata le preocupó ver a los chicos de rodillas a punto de volver el estómago — ¿E...están bien?

Los dos la miraron algo humillados y con un suave sonrojo.

—Olvida esto— le ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata asintió y el sonrojo empezó a aparecer.

Ambos chicos se miraron, volvieron a tener arcadas y desaparecieron.

La Hyuga se quedó aturdida pegándose a la pared y dejándose caer en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a los labios muy confundida.

...

Había ido a ver a su hermano y tuvo que hacer lo más incómodo que recordaba en su vida. Lo bueno fue que Gaara no pareció reaccionar cuando lo besó en la mejilla. Fue un beso rápido y salió con un rápido murmullo.

—No preguntes— y agradeció le obedeciera.

Ino le había dicho que con eso bastaría pues compartían sangre y el sello se vería afectado o eso creía. Y con alivio comprobó que funcionó.

Shikamaru había entrado al balcón y tomo asiento en la silla cómodamente. Tenía los pies en el barandal y esperaba...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Temari lo sintió desde que entró a su habitación.

Él se puso de pie desperezándose —Buen día— soltó con un bostezo

Temari resopló, ya era entrada la tarde ¿Cómo podía ser tan vago?— ¿Qué sucede?

Él le dio una semi sonrisa y ella achicó los ojos. Lo cierto es que Shikamaru había tenido que cumplir casi todos los retos con ella. Su pulso se aceleró pero no permitió que lo notara.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Planeas quedarte ahí sin decir nada? Porque de ser así no teng...

La besó un par de segundos y se apartó —Hablas mucho— susurró contra sus labios.

Temari lo vio irritada y él sonrió tomándola de la cintura, besándola de nuevo. La rubia estaba dispuesta a no darle gusto, contaba con todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo en el momento indicado, pero él se apartó antes.

—Ups ¿aun no era tiempo?— subió una mano a su mejilla asegurándose de que no se echara atrás —De nuevo entonces— la besó sin darle tiempo a objetar.

La voluntad de la chica flaqueó pero no correspondió el beso, aunque como temió él la liberó de nuevo antes de tiempo sólo que no se apartó sino que se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Detectó un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

— ¿Aun no?— murmuró casi sobre sus labios.

—Maldito vago— Él no iba a jugar con ella. Alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello estampándole un beso.

Shikamaru pasó ambas manos a su cintura apretándola contra sí. Ella luchaba por el control de la situación pero él no se dejaba, en trompicones pasaron a la habitación sin ceder, se apartaron para tomar aire y el segundo round empezó de inmediato.

Temari lo lanzó a la cama. Shikamaru la volteó antes de que se posicionara sobre él. Ella trató de girarlo pero la boca del chico la distrajo. Entreabrió los labios y suspiró al sentirlo invadir su boca.

Shikamaru mantuvo una mano en su cintura y la otra la bajó lentamente por su pierna, acariciando la piel tersa de la muchacha. Reprimió un gemido y la sintió estremecerse; su lengua cálida insistía en luchar contra él.

Tomaron aire de nuevo y se asombró ante el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Temari, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensos. Ella aprovechó su ensimismamiento y lo volteó. Se puso en horcajadas sobre él sonriendo. Shikamaru maldijo pues si su corazón insistía en latir de aquella manera ella lo escucharía.

Se acercó rozando sus labios apartándose sin besarlo en serio. Las manos del chico volaron a sus piernas apretujando la piel con fuerza. La joven se aplastó contra él besándolo, iniciando la batalla por el control de nuevo.

Tocaron la puerta y ella se medio incorporó.

— ¿Qué pasa Gaara?— su voz sonó normal.

Shikamaru no creía la tranquilidad con que había respondido. Ella pareció notar su estado pues puso un dedo sobre sus labios sonriendo.

—Se hace tarde— le dijo.

—No te preocupes, la casa de Ino san está cerca— Le indicó como si nada, acercándose al rostro de Shikamaru que había empezado a acariciar sus piernas lentamente.

—Pero la de Shikamaru Nara no.

Los dos se congelaron.

Temari se apartó del chico, se levantó dándole la espalda y se medio acomodó la ropa.

—Entiendo.

Escucharon los pasos de Gaara al alejarse. Se volteó a Shikamaru que se acomodaba la ropa también.

Se miraron sin decir nada.

Segundos después Shikamaru salió por el balcón.

Temari se sentó en la cama y resopló —Problemático.

...

Las chicas llegaron primero a casa de Ino.

— ¿Qué le sucede?— preguntó Temari al ver la sonrisa algo boba de Tenten.

—No se— le respondió por lo bajo Ino.

Hinata junto a ellas habló bajo también — ¿Será lo mismo que a Sakura san?

Vieron a Sakura echar cucharada tras cucharada de sal a un refresco que evidentemente no iba a tomarse.

—Suficiente— dijo Ino —Ahora me dirán cómo les fue en el reto.

Tenten respingó —Ah mmm pues…

—Sé que Chouji te besó— había un filo peligroso en su voz.

—NO— Tenten corrigió —Es decir sí, pero...—se sonrojó y las otras muchachas se miraron —Shino kun.

Lo dijo como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿Tú también?— Sakura llegó mirándola entre asombrada y contrariada.

—Sí, era mi reto— Tenten la miró seria.

Las otras tres no entendían nada del duelo de miradas que presenciaban.

— ¿Shino kun?— Hinata preguntó para confirmar.

Tenten y Sakura asintieron

Temari frunció el ceño — ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Me besó— lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se vieron disgustadas.

— ¿Tan bien besa?— preguntó Ino incrédula. Las dos parecían en otro mundo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron. Ino miró a Hinata como esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Po...por qué me ves a mí?

—Tú eres su compañera.

— ¿Y? — Hinata se sonrojó un poco. Shino y Kiba eran como su familia.

— ¿_Tú _has besado a Shikamaru?— Temari lo soltó sin pensar de una forma… algo amenazante.

Ino tragó grueso —No.

Temari se relajó, pero al ver la mirada pícara en las chicas cambio de tema —Pero a Chouji sí— Había oído a la pareja dándoles disculpas a sus padres "Esto no es lo que parece" decían una y otra vez. Casi sonríe al recordarlo. Eso era lo último que debía decirse en esas situaciones.

Sakura y Hinata miraron sorprendidas de una rubia a la otra.

—Pues...— Habían pasado la vergüenza de sus vidas y sus padres actuaron de lo más extraño. Creyó que los reñirían pero empezaron a abrazarse y sonreír. Aunque, estaba segura que su padre había amenazado a Chouji. Luego averiguaría si fue cierto — Algo así.

Se miraron cómplices y rieron, aunque la sonrisa de Hinata era tensa, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

—Aguarda— Ino pareció leer su temor —Hinata tú...

El timbre sonó y la heredera Hyuga demostró lo rápida que podía ser. En un parpadeo ya estaba en la puerta guiando a Kiba, Shino y Chouji al invernadero.

Ya todos estaba reunidos, Sasuke y Naruto en extremos opuestos del lugar siguiendo a Hinata con la mirada y evitando mirarse entre ellos. Hinata los evitaba a ellos por razones obvias.

Chouji miraba de reojo a Ino pero ella actuaba con naturalidad, así que trataba de seguirle la corriente aunque tenía un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

Shino estaba impasible ante la mirada de Tenten de un lado y Sakura al otro. Ésta última se debatía entre mirar a Sasuke y al Aburame.

Kiba por su parte estaba con Hinata lejos de Sakura. Lo que pasó era un trauma peor que bailar con Shino.

En cuanto a Shikamaru... estaba apartado junto a Chouji mirando a Gaara que aunque no actuaba distinto no se apartaba de Temari.

—Bien esta vez no diremos a quien le correspondió quien— vio el alivio en varios rostros —La situación se salió un poco de control— no calculó que por fuerza chicos tuvieron que besarse entre ellos, pero no quiso divagar en esa idea... o tal vez sí, sacudió la cabeza —Y confieso las fallas por mi parte.

Shikamaru tragó grueso creyó que Ino ocultaría el error y pasaría desapercibido.

—Deje un papel en blanco y por error no conté a Shikamaru, quien tuvo la suerte de sacar ese papel y no tuvo que cumplir el reto. Como entenderán la culpa fue mía. Él quedó fuera de este reto por eso.

Temari experimentó un tic en su frente ¿Qué significaba eso? si Shikamaru no tenía nombre ¿Quién debía besarla a ella?

—Además desafortunadamente Temari san y Gaara kun salieron entre ellos, lo bueno fue que al tener sangre en común el sello pudo ser burlado ¿Cierto?

— ¿Te salí yo, Gaara?

El chico asintió —Consulté a Ino san en cuanto leí la nota. Me dijo que no debía preocuparme por eso.

La muchacha miró a Shikamaru. Creyó que luciría avergonzado o culpable, pero en lugar de eso tenía una sonrisa de lado pintada en el rostro y su mirada perspicaz la hizo sonreír.

—Ganaste ésta— nadie supo a que se refería la rubia.

—Bien— Continuó Ino —Entonces sólo queda el último reto para mañana, día del cumpleaños de Naruto.

Se acercó con dificultad al último envase y Naruto la ayudó a repartirlos pues Ino parecía algo rara.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Ino?— Sakura se acercó a ella.

La chica le mostró la banda blanca en su tobillo donde un circulo negro aparecía —Sakura… si hay que temerle a un reto… es al de mañana— Sonrió ante la cara de pánico de su amiga.

—Ino me estás asustando.

—No tanto como yo. Creo que éste fue el único reto que no debí incluir pero el licor de ese día hizo que pensara que sería el más divertido.

—Ino, dime ¿Qué es?

—No puedo— señaló su tobillo —Créeme, me encantaría avisarles a todos— sus hombros cayeron —Espero no se salga de control y acaben odiándome los demás.

Al acabar de repartir los papeles se despidieron. Muchos aun evitando cruzar miradas y con varias dudas en mente. Dudas que en ese momento no sabían resolverían al día siguiente.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, lamento la demora muchas cosas surgieron en estos días, pero aquí tienen la conti, como dije en el primer capítulo serán solo 5 retos aunque no se qué tan largo será el ultimo.

Agradecimientos especiales a Sasha por sus correcciones y no puedo evitar comentarles que empezó un nuevo fic SasuHina se llama **Hinata, Yo y mi otro Yo**, es relacionado al mundo de Naruto y la versión de RTN tienen que leerlo que esta genial.

Y muchísimas gracias por las alertas y los favs también por sus lindos comentarios;

**ania-coug, Valeria Carlax, Sasha545, Methy, gabrielita-chan, shaoran28, LaCrazyWriter, chikyuukuma13, okashira janet, gleidys, Kage ni Hime, Namikaze Rock, Pandemonium Potter, LULYHIME, Alabdiel, Tsuki Tsuruga, Mitsuki-chan17, Aika-sasuhina, Guest**


End file.
